Coming Back to You
by angeLsapphire089
Summary: He gathered all the courage that he has to ask her that question, but here she was dumping him for uknown reason. Leaving him puzzled. Gone to a place far from them, far from him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own GALS! No any characters in this anime/manga. I just wan to write something about them. **

* * *

**_CHAPTER I_**

**_Aya…_**

"Aya…" I heard him call my name the way that I never thought he'd call me. Rei...

The next thing I knew, he was down on one knee in front of me with a velvet box on his hand.

_Oh no. Not now… not this time… Rei._

"Aya…" He took another deep breath before beginning his I guess, long speech. "I know it's been years. I was not the ideal boyfriend that you deserve, and I know I will never be that. But thank you for giving me a chance every time I fail and make you cry," he continued with his speech. I know my friends are out there in the same place watching on this scene. My eyes are starting to water, not because of tears of joy but because I am about to break his heart. _I'm sorry, Rei._

"What I'm trying to say is…uhm…" _Please don't. Don't say it. Not now, Rei. _"- can we make this official and let me pay you back by being a good husband to you for the rest of our lives?" He opened the box revealing the diamond ring he's offering me and finally the words I was trying to avoid to hear, "Will you marry me?" he ended.

The world had stopped around me. I couldn't hear a thing. It was just me and my thought trying to take in everything that I've heard. _I'm sorry Rei. I'm sorry._

I could see the nervousness from his face when I didn't answer immediately.

I have to do something. I have to say something.

"Aya," I heard him call me again. It made me snap back to reality. I looked at him and I know he knows what I was trying to say, without even saying a word. I was too transparent to this man, to this love of my life.

"I'm sorry Rei. I really am sorry," That was all I could say. I turned my back and began running away. I just heard him calling my name trying to tell me to come back and talk to him. But I can't. I'm sorry I had to be selfish this time. _I'm sorry._

* * *

**_Rei…_**

"_I'm sorry Rei. I'm really am sorry."_

Those we're the last words I heard from her. _Why?_ I kept asking myself the same question for the past four hours. The moment she looked at me I knew something was wrong. Those eyes, they we're filed with guilt. I sensed her rejection but I did try anyway.

I just wanted to know why. In our ten years of dating I may have not been the perfect boyfriend for her but she never said a thing. Heard it right. She was able to put up with me for ten years. I thought it was all fine with her. I tried to make up with all the missed birthdays, anniversaries, Christmas and Valentines. I may be always late but I sure I always ask her out a day before or after. I did make her cry but I try to compensate with my mistakes. So WHY?! Why now? Why hasn't she said anything before?

I tightened my grip on the bottle of beer I was holding.

"Easy man," I heard Yuuya said.

Our friends were all there when that I happened. The moment she turned her back at me, Yuuya went by my side. The next thing I knew, I was at his bar together with the boys.

"I'm letting you drink but don't break anything." He followed up.

He didn't force me to say anything. They just let me sit there and have my drink.

"Why," I found myself asking a little louder.

"We don't know man. We don't know." Tatsuki answering me.

"One thing is for sure. Aya is not the type to reject you for some unacceptable reason," Yuuya said.

"But she could have at least explained instead of running away leaving us all puzzled. We all thought she'd accept Otochi's proposal. We were all so sure."

"Enough." I stopped them. "If she doesn't want to get married, fine by me then." I stood up and began walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" I heard Yuuya calling out.

"Home!" I just replied. I got into my car and began driving my way to my apartment. I'm not drunk. I'm just sad. Yeah, THE Great Rei Otohata is sad because his long-time girlfriend had dumped him for some unknown reason.

Pity me world. You deserve this after all the things you have done to her since you were sixteen. She waited for ten years so she could do this. Great comeback Aya. I know you're smart, but I didn't think you're this smart. I hit the stirring wheel with all my might. Now I'm angry. It was just not fair. WHY?! WHY?!

I got into my apartment and tossed my keys on the nearest table. Turning the lights on, I roamed my eyes around my place. I can see her everywhere in this place. I can sense her, her scent is still in here, her presence. On the couch, the kitchen, the bathroom, my bedroom.

_FLASHBACK…_

_It was a very long day at the office. Papers everywhere, contracts, meetings etc… I need a rest. Jumping out of my car and very ready to dip in to my tub. I opened my apartment and saw that all the lights are on. I can smell something good from the kitchen. I got the kitchen and found her cooking something while talking to herself. She was so into what she was doing that she didn't even felt that I was behind her._

"_What's that?" I asked as I gently wrap my arms around her tiny waist making her jump a bit._

"_You're home! I didn't hear you come in."_

"_I'm starving." I answered while checking out what she's cooking. "I made your favorite but I don't think I got it right." She sounded worried. Aya was never the cook. She can do scrambled eggs and they're great, but that's it. _

"_Don't worry, I'd still eat it." She pouted at my comment which earned her a kiss on her temple. I sat her on the dining area. "Rei!" she protested but I didn't listen. I tasted her work, hm… not bad. It just needs a little plating. I had it setup and placed it in front of her. "There."_

"_You added something to it!" she said. "No. It's all your work. I just did the plating. Now, let's eat up." _

_She stood up, went near me and to my surprise gave me a peck on the lips. "I love you, Rei." _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**END OF CHAPTER I**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own GALS! or any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them. **

* * *

_**CHAPTER II**_

_**Aya…**_

"_Calling all passengers of Japan Airlines Flight 52333 bound to Germany, please proceed to Gate 5 for your boarding. Again, calling all passengers of Japan Airlines Flight 52333 bound to Germany, please proceed to Gate 5 for your boarding. Thank you."_

"You sure you're taking this flight?" Ran asked me. I nodded.

"Aya… maybe you should talk to Rei first," Miyu the always worried one. I'll miss these girls.

"Do you honestly think he'll talk to her after _that,_" Ran giving some emphasis on what I just did.

What did I just do? I dumped the love of my life. I dreamt of that, him getting down on one knee and asking my had for marriage. But there I was, I didn't even say a word and just left him there. I was supposed to be jumping for joy, but hell no.

"I think Rei is the most rational among us and he'll give Aya a chance to at least explain."

"Still that was really hurtful. Why don't you just tell him?" Ran asked me. "Otochi had really thought about that. We've been pushing him to you but this time, he did it all by himself and here's what he got." I don't need Ran rub salt on my already wounded heart. I hurt him, but I'm hurting too. It's not like I wanted what just happened. I have my own reasons.

"I'm thankful for you guys for supporting me on my decision. That's all I need right now." I managed to say.

I just felt both of my arms wrapping me in a warm hug. "I love you guys."

"Just take care of yourself there and give us a call once you settled yourself." Miyu reminded me. I gave them a nod.

"I have to go," I let go of them and grabbed my bag. Wiping my tears and giving them a smile.

* * *

_**Rei…**_

I got up after ignoring the knocks several times, it finally got into my nerves.

Yuuya had been calling my cell since this five in the morning. Can't he just let me sleep? I still got my hang over after finishing six bottles of beer last night. Yeah, I'm drowning myself into again alcohol.

"Com'on Rei! Open up!" I heard Yuuya outside my apartment, knocking or I maybe I should say trying to break my door. "Dude com'on, it's important! You have to get up!"

"What's happening? Are you trying to tear my place down?"

"Dress up. We're going to the airport." He barged into my apartment and got my keys.

"Airport? For what?" I asked still annoyed for disturbing me at this hour.

"No time to explain. Just dress up and let's go," I didn't move. He's not making any sense. "I'll tell you on the road. Just please, Rei. Let's go before it's too late." I didn't argue anymore and just did what it was told.

I started my car. I can feel the worry of the person seated on the passenger's seat.

"Tell me, what's happening?"

"Aya's leaving."

I stepped on the break causing us to have a hard stop and Yuuya bumping his forehead on the dashboard.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled. He has every right.

"What do you mean Aya's leaving?" I asked ignoring how he yelled at me.

"I mean, Aya is leaving, today, in an hour. She's getting to a plane going to Germany!" Aya. Plan. Germany. So, after dumping me a week ago, she'll be leaving for good? Were these all planned?

"Since when did you know?" I asked.

Yuuya stopped for a while, hesitating to tell me at first, but then he answered anyway, "Two days ago."

"And you're just telling me now that she's leaving in an hour?" I scolded. Am I the only one who doesn't know what's happening with her?

"Look, I know you're mad at me for not telling you sooner. I'll give you time to take that out on me once we're done here. But for now, drive! We have limited time!" He got a point there. I've got something more important to do. _Wait for me Aya. Just not yet._

* * *

Arriving at the airport, Rei immediately got out the car leaving it in the hands of Yuuya. Good thing that the airport is not the full. He searched and search and found her walking towards the gates. Miyu and Ran we're standing few meters away watching her walk towards the gate.

He ran towards them calling her name. "Aya!" She stopped. Thank God!

She looked back to him. Her eyes expressing all the sadness that she had from the moment she rejected him till this moment that she's leaving. Guilt. He saw it all, including her determination to leave.

He was a few meters away from her but she didn't let that happen. Without waiting for him, she stepped into the boarding gate leaving for good. She heard him shouting her name over and over again attracting several people, but she did not dare look back this time. She knows that if he allows him to stop her, she'll regret it for life.

"Good bye, Rei."

**END OF CHAPTER II**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own GALS! No any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them. **

**_CHAPTER III_**

Here he was again back the at bar.

"Rei, that's too much. Let's go," Yuuya trying to stop his best friend from taking another drink. He had already done five bottles in the middle of the afternoon. "I'll bring you home," he pleaded. Ran and Miyu are with them, keeping watch at him as well.

"I'm not a child. I can go back myself. Leave my keys there," Rei answered back.

"You're drunk Otohata. It's better if we come with you," Ran sounding so concern.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I can go back by myself!" He repeated a bit louder this time around. _SLAP!_

Ran and Yuuya looked at their blonde friend with awe. "Snap it out Rei! Even if you drink all the beers here, Aya will not jump off of that plan just to go running back to you! She's gone Rei! Gone! If you're just going to wallow there, then I guess my friend just made the right decision to leave you!"

Miyu calmed herself after realizing what she just did. "I'm sorry Rei. I didn't mean to-"

"You're right." Waking up from his senses now. "She won't come back. Not ever."

"Rei- "

"I don't deserve her. Not even a tiny explanation of what she did, isn't it?" he laughed at himself. Foolish him. Of course, she'll leave him. People have their limits, don't they? Even Aya. She had been putting up with him, his character, attitude everything about him.

"Leave him to me," Yuuya told the girls. They left without arguing with him. Who would know Rei Otohata best aside from his former girlfriend? Of course, that would be the best friend.

He sat quietly beside the brown-haired lad and just let him do his stuff. He's been stealing glances at Rei once in a while making the other man uncomfortable. "Spit it out."

"Nothing man," he chuckled. "I just didn't imagine myself comforting you on times like this. I mean, honestly, between the two of us, who would have thought it will be you ending up like this." He didn't answer. He doesn't care which among the two of them looks miserable right now. "She changed you a lot, didn't she? Without you even noticing. The Ice Prince now crying over a girl."

The next thing he knew, he heard Rei laughing with him.

"I'm a mess, right?"

"No dude. It's just, this was not the right time. She has her reasons Rei. I know, you are angry right now. Man, even I would feel the same if Mami leaves me without explaining everything." He saw Rei tightened his grip on the bottle. "But hey, you love her right? Trust her."

"Is this how it should really feel?" Rei asked without looking at his companion.

"It's because you care, that's why it hurts so much."

"Do you think Kotobuki and Yamazaki knows why?" he sounded so desperate. The blonde man shook his head and said "Maybe? But I guess their loyalty is still with Aya. We can't beat the loyalty of girls to their girlfriends."

**_Aya…_**

After a long 16 hours flight, finally! _"Willkommen in Berlin."_

I looked around, it is Berlin, Germany.

"Aya!" I saw my mom waving at the other side. I ran to her and throw her a big hug. "I miss you."

"How's dad?" I asked. She shook her head. I hugged her tight. "Let's go. He's excited to see you."

We got in the car and my mom drove into our way to the hospital.

It's been a long time since I last saw my parents. They went to Germany when I was 20, leaving me alone in Japan. I was of legal age and I insisted on living on my own. Well yeah, I did for six years. Even I have to pay for my own bills, no help from them at all. It was a big discussion for us as I am an only child and of course a girl. They did tell me to keep the house that we were living, at least that but I object. I wanted to live on my own and learn new things that I did not experience before because of too much sheltering by my parents, my over protective and strict parents. I thank them for understanding my wishes, especially my dad.

I am a daddy's girl. I share everything with him, well heart aches are exception as I know he is not the type that would just watch his little girl cry because of a man. He's a very strict one.

I remember the time when he learned about Rei and I. We were 20s back then. I just completed my bachelor's degree.

_FLASHBACK…_

"_You're what?!" my dad exclaimed. I just told him that I have a boyfriend and he's here sitting right beside me. We did not tell him that we have been dating for the past four years, anyway, that was too messy. It was just recently that Rei had admitted his feelings to me and thus making this relationship official._

"_We're dating, sir," Rei answered this time._

"_For how long?" my dad asked him. His arms folded while looking down at us. I nudge Rei on the side, warning him not say about the past four years._

"_About two weeks, I guess."_ _my dad released another deep sigh. _

"_Aya, get inside. This man and I would need a serious talk," my dad ordered me._

_I hesitated at first but Rei gave me a nod reassuring me that everything is going to be fine. I trust him, so I stood up and went inside the house but I did not leave them alone. I was eavesdropping from the other side of the wall. _There was total silence and it's making me nervous.

_My mom tapped me on the shoulder, "Don't worry too much. You're dad will not eat him alive."_

_"I know mom. But dad just keeps on sending those icy glares!"_

_ Then I heard my dad. The sound of his voice was calmer this time around. My mom and I were closely listening behind, "You know, Aya is our only girl, our only child to be exact," I didn't hear a response from Rei but I believe he nodded in acknowledgement. "We tried to give her everything she needs, everything she wants. We sheltered her too much." Another moment of silence. "Growing up, she was the type of kid that doesn't ask for too much, even now."_

"_I could attest to that sir. I've known her since we were high school and I saw how different she was from other girls, even from her friends. She's a special one." I could literally cry right now because of what I am hearing from the two most important man of my life._

"_I know you've been together for a very long time already," I gasped at what I heard. "My wife and I saw the changes with Aya and I know something was happening back then. Especially when she was very eager to study to pass the entrance exam in Tokyo University." _

"_I apologize for hiding it from you," Rei said._

"_No. It's fine. It seems like you've been a good influence to my daughter. Yes, you made her cry for several times, I can see that from her eyes every morning. She doesn't need to say anything, but that made her stronger and more independent. Look at her now, all confident."_

"_She did change a lot sir, but her impact to me was greater.__ I never really thought I am capable of having this kind of feeling until she entered my life."_

_I peeked a little as I want to see how dad had been approaching Rei. There I saw that he was already sitting beside him, comfortable with the company of the other. _

"_I would just ask you for one thing, Rei," I heard my dad finally calling him on his first name. "I can see how much she loves you and I could say that you have the same strong feeling for her as well. She has a tendency to overthink causing her to make wrong decisions. When that day comes, don't ever let her go. Understand her. Just let her do what she thinks is right. Be patient, she'll come around. Be sure to be there when she gets back." _

"_I'll try my best, sir."_

**END OF CHAPTER III**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own GALS! No any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them. **

_**CHAPTER IV**_

Clicking of glasses can be heard all around the Palm Tree restaurant. Yamato and Miyu had announced their engagement. After being together for 15 years, finally Yamato had asked her hand for marriage. Miyu had been waiting for this for like half of her life. She keeps to showing off her engagement ring to the girls.

"It's beautiful, Miyu," Mami, the heiress, said.

"This time I'm not ashamed to call him my brother. He finally had the guts to proposed!" Ran saying out loud.

"I heard that," Yamato interrupted their conversation and putting an arm around Miyu's shoulder and placing a kiss to his fiancé temple.

"I just thought you were too coward to do this."

"I was waiting for the right timing," the older Kotobuki said.

"There I thought you were the sincerest among the guys of gang, but it seems like Otohata had top you off."

Miyu eyed her friend for mentioning about that. "I'm not an idiot not to know what Ran is talking about," Rei appeared from nowhere making everyone jumped at the sound of his voice. As usual The Ice Prince making his grand entrance.

"I thought you wouldn't come."

"Planning to do that. But this cop here has some gift of convincing people."

"Thank you, Rei," Yamato said with sarcasm all over his tone.

"So, you were talking about how proud you were about me?" he turned to Ran. The girl just shoved the food from her hand to her mouth as if trying to choke herself.

"Ran! Careful!" Miyu offering her friend a glass of water.

"I'm glad you came. It was very hard getting a schedule for a very busy man like you."

"Thank me!" Yuuya appearing from nowhere. "It took my everything to drag him here." He went near Yamato and whispered, "I even bribe his assistant just to make this day clear."

"I heard that. Remind me to talk to you about that before we go home." Rei warned him. "So, I guess you announcing this officially means you've already set a date?" Rei changing the subject and turning his attention back to Yamato.

"Well… Miyu is trying to get all your most convenient dates."

"We want to make you sure that everyone is there." Then there was a moment of pause at the mention of everyone. "Especially the two of you!" Miyu added. "My Love, I believe it's your turn to ask them?"

"Yup. So as Miyu is saying. I wanted you and Yuuya to be my best men."

"I'd be very honored!" Yuuya shouted while putting an arm on his best friend.

"You don't need to shout!" Rei said while covering his ears and trying to bring his sense of hearing back. "Can't say anything but sure."

* * *

_**Rei…**_

Everyone.

The thought of everyone some how makes me uncertain.

Of course, Miyu would invite her, and being a caring friend, she was, of course she'll say yes.

I see everyone having fun seeing each other again. How long was it since I went out of the four corners of my office? I can't even remember. Yuuya was right. I've been keeping myself busy for past three years and I haven't even noticed it. I'm just lucky enough that I still got those friends after all those that I missed.

"_The gang's going to the beach this weekend. They're expecting you to come," I'm not sure how Yuuya had managed to get into my office considering that I told Mai, my assistant, to not let anyone in._

"_I'm busy," I plainly said without even looking at him._

"_Everyone's worried at you. Do you even go home? Mai said that you're always here even before the official office hours and even after everyone has gone home already."_

"_You keep track of my schedule."_

"_That's it. I'm clearing out your schedule next weekend. You can't say no!"_

"_Suit yourself."_

I know Yuuya has been very busy too managing his bars and restaurant but still he keeps checking on me from time to time. He's been bribing my assistant, sending food and giving her discounts. The girl loved it and doesn't even care if she gets fired for doing what Yuuya is telling her to do.

"_Mai, can you please come in?" I asked her through the intercom._

_*knock...knock…*_

"_Come in." The door opened revealing a girl slightly younger than my age. _

"_Yes sir?" she asked shyly. She kind of reminds me of a certain brunette. I immediately shook of the thought._

"_I know I'm supposed to have a back to back meeting with the suppliers tomorrow and on Sunday, but my calendar seems to say otherwise." She suddenly looked the other way so I called her again, "Mai?" She still didn't say anything. "It's Yuuya, isn't it?" I received a nod. I sighed. "What did he offer you this time?"_

"_He offered me a job in case you fire me for doing this." And before I could say anything else, she added these, "Honestly sir, Sir Yuuya has a point. You're drowning yourself in this world. He just cares."_

"_And you're going to his side now?"_

"_I have nothing to lose sir. Besides, I know you're young! You should be enjoying yourself. You've done enough to come to this status. It won't hurt to relax for a while." And now I'm even receiving a lecture from my own assistant. _

"_Fine, I'll take a break tomorrow." _

"_Great!" She clapped her hand as a smile draws to her face. "I'll inform Sir Yuuya right away." She was about to leave the room when she remembered something, "And sir…" I looked up to her, "I know you're famous as "The Ice Prince" but you're more handsome when you're smiling." The door closed even before I could say anything else. _

_Just like that, I ended up having a weekend break._

* * *

_**Yuuya…**_

It's nice to see the gang almost complete. It took a lot of effort to convince Rei for coming.

He's back to the old Rei that we know. The one who avoided such large gatherings. The one who enjoys DJing to keep himself away from people, but this time around he hides himself in his office.

I've been around this type of Rei before and I can put up with him, but I missed the Rei who's more relaxed and friendly. Aya did a great change out of him, and at the same time she was the reason he was back to the old him.

"I can see he's doing fine," I was distracted by my thoughts upon hearing Ran. "I'm glad you managed to get him out of that desk."

"You have no idea."

"You think he's ready to see her?" I looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Miyu's wedding after all. Do you think she'll miss this?"

"Have you talked to her yet?" She nodded in reply. "When is she coming?"

"Next month. She'll be helping out with the finalization of the details of the wedding." I suddenly looked at the Rei at the other side of the room who's now busy socializing with everyone.

"Should we tell him?"

"Otohata wouldn't blame us for something petty. But sure, it's better he knows when she's coming. For all I know he's excited to see her."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

**END OF CHAPTER IV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own GALS! No any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them. **

* * *

**_CHAPTER V_**

**_Aya…_**

"Ladies and gentlemen, Japan Airline welcomes you to Tokyo. The local time is twenty minutes past ten in the morning. For your safety and the safety of those around you, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened and keep the aisles clear until we are parked at the gate. The Captain will then turn off the "Fasten Seat Belt" sign, indicating it is safe to stand. Please use caution when opening the overhead compartments and removing items, since articles may have shifted during flight."

I looked outside my window as I hear the announcement.

Japan…

It has been three years since I've been to this land. I never though I'll be going back this soon.

_"Tell her! Tell her!" I heard Ran from the background as I am having a video call with Miyu. I can feel the excitement on her voice._

_"Tell me what?" I asked._

_"__Well…" she's blushing a bit while finding the right words to say._

_"Oh please!" Now I'm hearing her irritated. Suddenly she was holding Miyu's left hand on the screen showing the diamond ring. I gasped._

_"Congratulations Miyu!" Me tearing up now. "Tell me how it happened!"_

_"I don't exactly know! The next thing I knew he's already showing me the ring and he was asking me to marry him," she said._

_I know Miyu had been waiting for this for like half of her life already. Miyu and Yamato had been together ever since she was on junior high. That's quite a long run if you ask me. I'm just so happy for my friend. Finally. Someone's sealing the deal._

_"So… You think you could come?" she asked._

_"Of course I will! I wouldn't miss this! I have to be there!" Not realizing what she meant by the question.__"_

_" Aya, how are you?" suddenly changing the subject._

_And still without a clue, I answered, "I'm fine. I'm doing great actually."_

_"Aya…" the worried sound of Miyu nervous me. "We're talking about you meeting Rei." This made me pause and had a mental "oh". Then she continued. "The last time you saw each other was not great. Are you sure you're okay?" asking the same question._

_"It's all in the past, Miyu. I guess I can take it." I managed to say._

I passed through the immigration and got my checked in bags. I was not hoping anyone to come and pick me up. I don't want to be a bother. They're all busy with the preparations. I'm so happy to know that the whole gang is very hands on to this wedding. Well this is the first and we're all excited about it.

I was about to exit the airport when someone had took my bag and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" the person asked. The next thing I new, I was screaming and hugging the person.

"I missed you," I said.

"You missed me but you didn't even care to say you're arriving today," Ran said.

"Well, I didn't want to bother you guys. Especially Miyu."

"As a girl in a maid-of-honor duty, it's my job to make all the guest comfortable especially those who traveled far."

"Hey! I am a maid-of-honor too!"

"That's why I'm picking you up partner! You've left me alone doing all the job for the past months! It's payback time!" now instead of just hanging her arm on my shoulder, she's trying to jokingly strangle me. Oh Ran, I just missed your energy. "You have to treat me, okay?"

"As if I have a choice," I replied.

* * *

**_Yuuya…_**

"I heard she's coming today." I am again inside his office as if I have nothing better to do.

Rei knew that Aya was coming. I told him just as Ran said that she'll be helping out with the final prep and she's one of the maid-of-honors.

"So I've heard," my companion replied without even removing his sight from thr papers he's signing. "What are you even doing here anyway?" He added. "I won't wonder if your restaurants go bankrupt for poor management."

"I'm hosting dinner tomorrow night."

"You could have just texted me."

"I'm also dragging you for a one bottle or two tonight."

"Why? Something happened with Mami?"

"No, I just thought you might need a break from these," I said while pointing on the pile of documents in front of him. Seriously, as if he's building a tower here. "I'm busy Yuuya."

"Since when are you not busy? C'mon Rei, loosen up a bit! How are you going to find an eligible lady if you're always in the four corners of this room?"

"I'm not looking for one, and I don't plan on looking for anybody."

"It's still her, isn't it?" We have to bring up this topic once in a while. It's the only thing that keeps Rei out of this world he created. And as I brought up the taboo topic, finally he let go of the pen and looked at me.

"What are you trying to pull up here?" he asked, his voiced sent chills to my spine. Maybe I went too far for bring her up. There's no backing out now.

"See. Just mentioning her makes you distracted." That was it. He stood up and grabbed his things. "Hey, where are you going?"

"You said you wanted a bottle or two."

"That's my man!" I immediately followed him out of the office and to his car. It surprised me when he said thr first word. "So she'll be there? On tomorrow's dinner?" I nodded.

"It's a welcome dinner for her after all." Silence. "You okay seeing her?"

"I don't know. I just have to go, I think, to know if I'm okay."

Rare times that I see this man so vulnerable. Everyone knows he's not the type of admitting his feelings. He'll give a person a shrugged or a nod depending on his mood. "You'll do fine, Rei." were the only comforting words that I could say now.

**End of Chapter V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do not own GALS! No any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them.**

* * *

**_CHAPTER VI_**

**_Aya…_**

I missed this. Though I can't breathe due to tight hugs from friends, still I miss this. Ran and Tatsuki is as bouncy as ever. Mami is still the competitive one. Miyu and Yamato? They're more in love.

"Hey, why don't you guys settle down? Dinner will be ready in a moment," I never imagined Yuuya to manage a restaurant now.

"You've grown more beautiful Aya," Tatsuki said. "and elegant, may I add."

"Thank you, Tatsuki-chi. I can see that your energy is still the same."

"Dinner's served!" Yuuya called out again. We sat up on the long table that has been arranged. The whole restaurant has been booked just for this home coming dinner they've set up for me.

Dishes were brought out and had been placed on the table. Everything looks delicious. Yuuya did great.

"Nii, where is that jerk anyway?" my attention from the food was taken away when Ran spoke. I only know one person she calls with that nickname. _So, he's supposed to show up today?_

"He'll be here in a while. I got to bribe her assistant to clear his afternoon schedule."

"Sometimes I'm wondering if that girl is already falling for you since you always contact her for Rei's matters," the heiress commented.

"Don't worry Mami-rin. This is purely business. Mai understands how we're all taking care of Rei." Just the mention of his name still sends chills to my spine. I cannot even understand what I am feeling right now. I should have prepared myself for this. _Come on Aya! Get a grip of yourself. He's not even here yet._ I reminded myself.

Just when the chimes on the door sounded, a hint that someone entered the restaurant.

"It's about time!" Yuuya shouted at the person who came in.

For the first time in the last three years, I felt my heart raced in a manner that I could never imagine. _He's here. He's here._ I kept on repeating the same words in my head making this moment even more real.

"Yow!" well hearing his voice made it even worst. It's as if my world had stopped. I never thought he'd still have the same effect on me after all those years. _Rei…_

"Aya?"

"Hai?" I answered the person who'd called me, pulling myself back to the reality. I looked around the room and noticed that all eyes were on me, even him. I might have been staring at him for quite a while.

"I was asking if you'd like to try the pasta?" Mami repeated herself. I nodded in reply. This is really embarrassing. I mentally slapped myself for that.

I saw him made his way to the table, sitting right in front of me.

"Thought you'd ditch us," Ran said.

"I keep my words Kotobuki," I noticed that they still have that cat and dog fight. Things do never change in this group.

"Anyway," Yamato interrupted them before it gets any worse. "Since everyone is here already, we'd like to take this chance to thank you all for helping us out on this wedding." Miyu stood beside him and clinging on his arm. "Miyu and I are truly grateful for all of your efforts!"

"Eh? I haven't done anything yet," I protested.

"Aya, you flying all the way here from Germany to be present in our wedding is already too much for us. Not to mention you're also going to help in finalizing stuffs," Miyu smiled at me.

"I'm so happy to be here for you Miyu and Yamato."

"To Miyu and my brother!" Ran cheered for a toast.

"And of course for the coming back of Aya!" Tatsuki followed.

"Cheers!" the group called and the glasses clinged.

* * *

**_Rei…_**

I've been standing in front of this door for like ten minutes. I don't even understand myself.

I heard her voice from the inside. It sounded sweet, the way I remember it. I sighed for the nth time.

Let's get this over with. I'm bound to bump into her anyways. Finally I swinged the door open, the chimes making a noise signaling my entrance.

"It's about time!" Yuuya shouted at me.

"Yow!"

I found her sitting there. She was just staring at me. _Aya…_

Mami has been calling her asking her if she likes to try the pasta but she wasn't paying attention. It's just so like her to be trapped in her own world.

"Hai?" she responded.

I made my way to the table just opposite of hers. She keeps on stealing glances on me. I know because I was doing the same thing.

The night was just the same as the other nights that the gang is together. I hear Ran's ranting on the cases she's working at at the station. How she sent a kick to one of the pick pockets and brought him to jail. Hee never ending story of her experiences as a Shibuya cop.

Then there's Tatsuki who continues to run their family's business. Apparently they had opened their second store around Ebisu. The shop has been a successful and more people are lining up to taste the Machida Ramen. I might ask Mai to order one for me one of these days.

And then, followed by Mami and Yuuya. They've been one of my business partners. Yuuya handling the food and drinks industry and Mami on the products side.

Of course, we'll not be ending the night without talking about the wedding details, Miyu and Yamato. Handing us the invitations one by one. I read Yuuya and my name under the Best Men. Surprisingly you could have two of that. Tatsuki had been assigned on the handling of the rings so he's fine with that.

Then, my hates part. They were now down to asking about me. "There's nothing to say, really." I said trying to brush off the topic.

"C'mon Rei, we haven't seen you for months," Miyu said.

"He's still trying to build his own building using those tower documents," Yuuya mentioned.

"It's only Nii whose updated on what you are doing. We're just being updated of your life for whatever has been published on the magazines," Ran mentioned.

Yes, I seldom meet them. We agreed to have a get together for at least twice a month. But it has been three months since I last saw them. Though, I still take part of the wedding planning. I'm assigned to contacting possible locations and get a big discount for my friends.

"That reminds me. Yuuya, stop inviting yourself over my office," I turned to my so called best friend.

"You can't keep me away, Rei. You know I have eyes and ears in your building and hey, we're still business partners. Right?" I just rolled my eyes on him. Then we heard her laugh.

"You guys never changed," she said.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Ran sounding offended.

"She means you're still childish."

"Why you?!" Ran was about to strike me back attempting to jump over the table. Yamato and Yuuya were fast enough to hold her down. That earned a louder laugh from Aya, then followed by Miyu.

"I really missed you guys." she said while trying to suppress her laughter and wiping her tears. "I haven't laughed like this for a long time." _And I haven't seen your angelic face for like forever. _If only could say that loud enough.

"Let's skip Otochi this time. I'm more interested in Aya's anyway.

That got me interested also.

* * *

**_End of Chapter VI_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I do not own GALS! No any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them.**

* * *

**_CHAPTER VII_**

**_Aya…_**

"Black and a Caramel Macchiato with two espresso shots... ," I heard him say as he orders the drinks from the counter. He never liked coffee that same way I did, I wonder what changed that.

We were about to cap the night off after that dinner when he asked me to have a chat. _"Actually, can we talk?"_ Just like that, direct to the point, plain and short._ "Yamazaki, I'll bring her to your place after." _She told Miyu as if asking for her permission,which he actually got so I just nodded in defeat. The next thing I knew, we were here in our usual spot at the coffee shop.

_"That's your second cup, you know that?"_

_"You keep count."_

"_I do. Do you know how much caffeine you're taking in a day? Don't forget the sugar," he nags at me._

_"I never though of you being so talkative as this," I commented slightly changing the topic. I do know for a fact that I can't win on him on my caffeine and sugar in take._

_"You're changing the subject. Smooth."_

_"No. Really. You were once the one word man."_

"_Not on you miss. I do love our comfortable silence, but I love hearing your voice. I had to keep up."_

_"You realize you just used love twice in one single sentence?"__He took my hand and kiss my knuckle. "That's because I love you," he said. "Now back to your coffee…" I laughed at him at he raised a brow on me._

"Here…" he handed me my drink and breaking my deep thought as well. "I still got it right, didn't I?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Still a lover of coffee, huh?"

"I always do," I said and took a dip from the mug. "So how are you?" I tried breaking the now uncomfortable silence.

"Good, I think. And you?"

"Fine, I guess." I shrugged.

"How was Germany? It seems like that place did good to you."

"Nothing special really. But I did found a job there that's more suitable to my liking. Life there is way so different than what we have here." He just nodded in acknowledgement and took a sip again.

_"Oh my gosh… Do you see what I'm seeing? It's Rei Otohata! Com'on let's take picture with him!" I heard two giggly girls just on the other side._

"Still the celebrity?" I asked him.

"Magazines doesn't get tired of this face," he jokingly answered just when the two girls had reached us. But surprisingly they were looking at me instead.

"You're… You're Aya Hoshino, right?" One of the girls asked.

"Uhmmm… Yeah," I nervously answered.

"I read all your works! I'm a big fan! I didn't actually thought I'll see you here. I though you were in Germany! And you're much more prettier in person by the way."

I saw from my peripheral vision on how Rei's brow had raised.

"Thank you." That's all that I had managed to say.

"Uhmmm.. Can we take a picture with the both of you?" she asked.

"Sure." One two three…click!

"Thank you so much. You look cute together by the way." and off they went, giggling while waving. I just managed to smile and wave back at them trying to ignore the stare I'm receiving from my current companion.

"There I thought I am the only celebrity," he muttered. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing," I said while sipping from my cup of coffee. But he keeps on staring at me.

Those deep blue grayish eyes. I just can't stand them. It feels like I'm melting inside whenever they are on me. And I guess he knows that as he continuously look at me without even blinking. _Can a human really do that?_

"Seriously, you're going to look at me like that the whole time?" I asked.

"I can do this all day you know," he answered without any hesitations.

I tried not to choke on the coffee I'm drikining but I guess that didn't worked as I kept coughing. He just handed me a tissue.

"So?" he asked. Still not letting go of the topic.

"I write books." He nodded on that, a sign for me to continue. "Novels to be precise. More of like an autobiography."

"So it's a series of books." This time it's my turn to nod. "Am I in any of those books?" A question that I am not prepared for. "You don't have to answer that. I could just find the book and read it."

_Then an awkward silence. I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me alive._ Why did I even say yes to this?

"If this is already getting awkward for you, we could finish our coffee and go."

I immediately looked at him and I know panic was all over my face. _Am I that obvious?_

"I'm sor-"

"No, I'm sorry," I cutted him off. "I'm sorry for leaving without a word, for being selfish, for letting you go through that pain alone." My voice shaking as I tried to control my tears for falling. _How did it turn out to this?_

I waited for his reply. My hand gripping my skirt and getting tighter the longer I wait. This is getting me nowhere. I was about to stand up and walk away, but I felt his hand reaching to my face, wiping out my tears that I didn't even notice, his eyes looking at mine with gentleness.

"You still worry alot," he said, finally breaking the silence. "But I'm glad you didn't changed at all."

"Re-"

"I didn't asked you to have coffee with me to see those water works you know." He interrupted me while finally drying off my tears with his handkerchief. "I just wanted to know how you've been." Sitting back comfortably on his seat, "But really, I'm going to look for those books." He said while smirking.

"If you do find them, tell me. I might be able to give you an autograph," I said finally smiling, at least for now.

* * *

**_End of Chapter _****_VII_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I do not own GALS! No any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them**.

* * *

**_CHAPTER VIII_**

**_Aya…_**

One month had gone so fast without us noticing. We were so busy with the finalization of the wedding. Confirming guests attendance here and there, contacting suppliers, checking the menu for the reception. I never thought planning a wedding would be this tiring.

_I might have gone past these if I ended up accepting his proposal._

The idea had suddenly came to my mind and I immediately brushed it off upon realization. Why did I even thought about that?

I was interrupted when I felt a cold can on my cheek. I looked up and found him standing by my side and offering me a can of coffee.

"Thanks," I muttered as I grab the drink from him.

"There's no available coffee shop around. So I hope that would do." he said.

"It's fine."

Today, I'm schedule to pick up the dresses from the atelier. Yuuya was supposed to go with me considering that I cannot possibly carry all of those back to Miyu's apartment while riding the train. However, there was a sudden change of plan when one of his restaurant investors had a sudden emergency and would be needing him to cover the catering.

_"I am so sorry Aya. I'll try to check with Rei if he can help you_ _today." _

_We were at Palm Trees when he got the call.__The mention of his name sent panic to my senses. "Yuuya you don't have to. I can mana-"_

_"Hey!" I guess Rei picked up the phone. Too late for me. I hope he's busy. "Great!" I heard Yuuya saying. "Thanks Rei. I owe you big time. She'll wait for you here at Palm Trees. I'll send you her number. Ja ne!"_

_Yuuya turned to me with a grin on his face as if he's actually enjoying this. "Rei will be here in half an hour. He just needs to sign a few more papers and he's all yours for the rest of the day," he said._

_I didn't really like the sound of that.__"You know, getting Rei to go out of his office is very hard. But when I mentioned you, he didn't even think twice or even let me finish."_

_"You don't have to do that. I can just take the taxi."_

_"Mou. My conscience can't take that. It would put me at ease knowing that Rei would be there with you. Plus it saves you from spending cash for transpo. I'll leave once Rei got here."_

_Seems like I can't to anything but just accept defeat._

"Do we need to pick up anything else?," he asked while taking a seat beside me. We were waiting for the dresses to be put ito their respective boxes.

"Nope. That's all it."

I heard his usual hn as a reply. "I can take it from here. I could just grab a taxi and bring everything to my place. I know you're very busy-"

He looked at me as if I said something offending. Did I? "Yuuya wouldn't have called me if he thinks you can do this all by yourself."

_He could have called Tatsuki or Mami._

"Everyone has their own appointments for the whole week just so they could free up their schedule for the wedding. Kuroi is training his staffs on the ramen shop. Honda is dealing with some important clients right now. I'm the only one who is capable of clearing my schedule whenever I want to," he said as if reading my mind. three years, but I am still that transparent to him."Does it bother you that much that I am here?" he asked catching me off guard.

" No! No!" I immediately protested, not even noticing that I was waving mg hands too much. I heard him chuckle at my reaction.

"What's so funny?"

He was about to answer me when the lady had called for me.

"Aya-san," calling me by my first name.

"Hai?"

"Miyu-san said that I should asked you to fit your dress first before letting you go. Amongst the entourage you're the only one who didn't get to do the first fitting. Miyu-san just sent over your size for our reference." Ah! Yeah right. "If you could please come over on the fitting area for a moment."

"Sure," I said then following her inside.

_Inside the fitting room…_

"Aya-san, I'm here to help you with the dress," another lady came in.

"But I can manage," I said.

"We don't want to ruin the dress before the actual day, don't we? And besides this is part of our job so you don't have to be embarrassed." she kindly said and smiled at me. "Here."

"Hai." I just followed.

"When Miyu-san sent over your size, we were quite curious if you were a model. Your size is too perfect you know," she suddenly started a conversation maybe to put the awkwardness away.

"Thank you for the compliment."

"The man you are with, Otohata-san, is he your-"

I immediately cut her off before she could say anything, "No. Absolutely not."

She chuckled at my sudden denial and immediately followed, "You look good together. Just sitting there beside each other at the waiting area gives everyone a vibe."

I got curious, "What do you mean? What vibe?"

"It is like he's saying that you're his and you're saying he's your." I wasn't able to say anything but blush. "There you go. Do you feel the dress a bit loose or what?"

I looked at myself at the mirror and admired the dress that I am wearing. Miyu did have a great taste in fashion. I was too busy looking at my image that I didn't even noticed that the lady had already opened the curtain at the fitting room.

"What do you think, Otohata-san?

I saw Rei from the mirror. He was looking at me. No, more like he was staring at me with a surprised look.

"Otohata-san?" she called for him again. I turned around to face him. I can feel my face heating up as his eyes were locked on me. Scanning me from head to toe.

"Rei?" he started blinking the moment I called his name, bringing him back to reality. He suddenly looked away, his hand at the back of his head, and to my amazement I saw a tint of redness on his cheeks. I didn't know he could blush.

"You.. uhmmm…" he cleared his throat, still not looking at me. "You look…" still trying to find his words, "You look beautiful."

"Right?" the lady clapped her hand in agreement. She approaches me, saying that they need to tighten some parts of the dress. I can't really understand the details as I kept my attention to the man who's in front of me. He's trying his best to avoid my gaze. It made me smile.

"So, we'll do the alterations and you could pick it up day after tomorrow." I just nodded in agreement.

"The rest of the dresses are ready. We'll just help you put the boxes on the car."

* * *

**_Yuuya…_**

"Nii, sorry for calling you suddenly," Miyu was over the phone. "Just want to check if you and Aya were able to get the dresses and if everything is fine?"

I tried to stop my urge of laughing as I remember setting up Rei to accompany Aya.

"Nii?" Miyu asked.

"I'm not with Aya," I said. "I sent Rei to accompany her to the atelier."

"You what?!" Miyu is not fond of my setups. Of all people, she's not the type to push one person to do things he or she doesn't like. I know she's very furious right now for what I did.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. "You know how awkward those two can be towards each other."

"Easy Miyu. I'm just giving them a nudge. Besides, Rei won't do anything to Aya."

"I know that. It's just that I can feel Aya is trying her best to act as if everything is okay. I don't want to force her."

"Aya had grown, Miyu. Stop worrying too much."

* * *

**_Rei…_**

_"Hey!"_

_I heard the person on the other line. It was Yuuya. I should really practice the habit of checking who's the caller first before answering my phone._

_"What now?"__"_

_Are you busy?"_

_"Yeah." I plainly said hoping that would end the conversation.__"_

_" Mou Rei. I really need your help. It's very urgent." I didn't reply. "I'm supposed to go to the atelier with Aya to pick up the dresses. But I got a call just now and I have to go back to the restaurant for an emergency. Can you please come with her instead?"_

_"__Fine."__"_

_Great!" I heard Yuuya saying. "Thanks Rei. I owe you big time. She'll wait for you here at Palm Trees. I'll send you her number. Ja ne!"_

So that's how I ended up being here. I can't even understand why I agreed to this.

I was called inside and let me sat in front of the fitting room. I supposed she's inside trying out her dress. Then suddenly someone called me.

"What do you think, Otohata-san?" I stood and looked up. Her back is facing me, but I can see her through the mirror in front of her. The sight of her just took my breath away. I mean it even felt literally, as if I was not breathing the whole time until I heard her call me. For the first time ever since she came back, she called me, my name.

Just then I realized that I had been staring at her. Too obvious, Rei. I placed my hand at the back of my head and immediately took me eyes away from her. _What was the question again?_ I reminded myself that they were asking me something. _Ahhh, they're asking me what I think of the dress on her._

"You.. uhmmm…" I cleared my throat, still not looking at her. "You look…" I began stuttering. This is so embarrassing. Rei Otohata, get a hold of yourself. "You look beautiful." _Really? That's the best you can do?_ I mentally slapped myself for such comment.

They continued the conversation about the alterations for the dress and the pick up date. I just kept stealing glances at her.

Upon settling down all the boxes at the back of my car, I checked on the time and saw that's it's almost dinner tome already. I just realized that haven't eaten anything since this morning. _Maybe that's the reason for the stuttering._

I turned to the person sitting at my passengers' seat.

"Aya, would you like to get some dinner?" I asked.

"Ha? Don't you have anything to do? I mean it's already a bother that you came here with me to pick these up. I might as well let go of you already." she started babbling.

"I haven't eaten anything since breakfast." That stopped her.

"No wonder you look distracted. Sure, let's get something to eat."

* * *

**_End of Chapter VIII_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I do not own GALS! No any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them**.

* * *

**_CHAPTER IX_**

**_Rei…_**

Maybe it was just an excuse to spend more time with her. I won't admit it loudly but I surely missed her. The mere presence of her near me is good enough.

We had that comfortable silence all through out the ride to the restaurant. She said anything is fine when I asked her what she'd like so I just brought her here.

"This place is nice," she said as she looks around.

"It's one of Yuuya's."

"Eh?! I didn't thought he'd have more than one."

"Five actually, and he keeps on expanding with the help of Honda."

"What happened to the bar?" she was referring to the first establishment he had. The place I kept spending my time while sulking.

"He still has that."

"I'm so proud of Yuuya. He'd really come a long way." _I hope you'd say the say thing for me.  
_

"Rei-san," we were interrupted when the head chef came to our table. "This is a surprise. It's very seldom for you to come over" he greeted me and also turned to Aya to acknowledge her with a bow. "Anything special you'd like to request?" he asked turning back to me.

"Just the usual."

"Great choice." he then turned to Aya. "And for the madame?"

"I'm not really familiar with what you have here. This is my first time. So whatever your suggestion would be."

"Let me take care of that then," he bowed before going back to the kitchen.

"Seems like you're treated here as a very important person. They even know your usual spot and usual order," she commented.

"I'm the main investor in Yuuya's food group."

"That explains why," she relaxes herself on her seat. "He said that you seldom come here, so where do usually eat your dinner?"

"Inside my office. Yuuya usually sends me take out foods or asked my assistant to buy me something to eat. I spend most of my time in there and just go out for a lunch meeting if necessary," I plainly said. That draw a frown on her face but the next thing she said surprised me.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself. You're still the workaholic-Otohata that everyone knows." She sounded worried."Do you even spend sometime with the gang?"

"Sometimes, if Yuuya forces me to."

Silence. Uncomfortable silence. I can sense that she's feeling guilty. She's blaming herself on my acts as if she's the reason that I locked myself up.

"You know I don't like the crowd and noisy places," I followed up. "I'm more comfortable doing my work all by myself."

She looked at me with concern. "You don't have to worry yourself, Aya. This is me. Look where it got me."

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah. The youngest successful business man in Tokyo, I've heard."

"You've heard?" I raised a brow. She didn't read it somewhere? She just heard?

"Yup. Every where I go people, especially girls, are talking about you. Same old thing about your looks, but this time with the additional of how great you were for creating an empire at a very young age, owning a business in every industry. Your face now even on business magazines. I wonder how you could even go out on public places without being ambushed by your fans or thr media."

"Simple. I don't go out that much."

"Yeah, right."

And just on queue, the food had been served. We thanked the waitresses and started our meal, again in silence. I can see that's she is enjoying her food base on her facial reactions. She looks adorable.

"That was great. I haven't tasted anything such as that my entire life."

"Food in Germany is not that good?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I often cook my food. Like you, I choose to stay inside and focus on my writing."

"Really? You cook your food?" remembering how she always burn things or under cook the meat when we were still together.

"Hey, I've grown you know. I learned how to cook delicious and healthy meals all by myself." She pouted.

I checked my watch again. This made her concern, maybe thinking that I have more important things to do.

"Haven't noticed that it's almost eight already." She also checked hers. "I better get you home. It's getting late." She didn't argue with me. We stood uo and bade farewell to the restaurant staffs. We were about to go out when one of them approached us and said he'll accompany us to my car as it is raining too hard outside.

"We haven't even noticed."

The umbrella was useless. The wind was so strong.

"Here, use this," I offered here on of my extra towels. I immediately took my eyes off her upon noticing her wet clothes. "Uhmmm… Dry yourself. We can't afford you catching a cold."

"Thanks."

"I can't see the road clearly."

"Should we stay here for a moment and see if the rain eases down for a bit?" she asked and I just nodded in reply. _This is such a long night._ I just opened the radio hoping to hear some news of the weather.

_"A sudden heavy rain had fall in Tokyo area. Weather forecasts says this might take overnight. Some of the roads had been already closed due to flood including : Ebisu, Harujuku…"_

"Eh?" she said. _Is Kami-sama playing on us?_

"Do you have any other place to stay?" I asked her.

"No," she sounded worried. _I guess that leaves me no choice._

"If it's alright with you, you can stay at my place."

"Are you sure? I've been a bother to you the whole day already." _Can I just whacked her head for a moment?_

"It's fine. My place is near this area."

"O-okay."

* * *

**_Aya…_**

I always end up in awkward situations with Rei. I sighed. It's becoming a habit every since I came back. It feels like my life had shorten for five years just being here.

We got into the elevator and Rei pressed the button "P". It seems like forever until we reached the top floor. I guess "P" stands for Penthouse then. The elevator door opened revealing a grand lobby and door at the end. I followed him in silence.

He opened the door and ushered me to come in.

The place is huge, having even a 2nd floor. Upon entering the unit, I was welcomed by a floor to ceiling window displaying the beauty of Tokyo at night.

It seems like the rain had stopped for a while allowing me to see this scenery. I was too mesmerize by the view that I haven't noticed Rei until he placed at towel over my head. I even forgot that I am still soaking wet from the rain.

"You should take a shower."

I blushed. _How could you even think of that, Aya?_

"There's a spare room here on the ground floor. It has it's own bathroom. You could use that. As for your change of clothes…" he had a sudden paused while giving me a look from head to toe. I got conscious of what I looked. "You can use these."

I looked at the clothes he's handing me. Those were familiar. Those are his clothes that I love to wear whenever I stay at his place.

"Uhhmmmm… Thank you."

"Over there is the laundry area if you like to wash and dry your clothes," he added. "Feel free to use everything here. Just let me know if you need anything else." he said while scanning the whole place. "I'll just go up to change as well."

"Sure. Thank you very much."

I entered the room he pointed earlier. How could he even have a spare room such as this? It's even bigger than Miyu's apartment. He has gone a long way already. I'm proud of what he has become.

**_Riiiing… Riiing…_**

"Moshi Moshi?"

_"Aya, where are you?" it's Miyu. "It raining very hard. I heard from the news that the road has been blocked."_

"I'm fine, Miyu. I'm staying at Rei's," she didn't answer. "Miyu?"

_"Are you fine with that? I mean, I could ask Yamato to pick you up."_

"It's okay. I don't want to bother Yamato. I know he's busy at thr station given the current situation."

_"Okay. Just give me a ring if you need a ride back here."_

"I will. Thanks Miyu."

I took a shower after that call. The warm water was so relaxing I almost slept at the tub. I put on the clothes he offered me. I felt the comfort that I always felt when I wear these. It feels like Rei's arms wrapping me on a tight embrace.

I shook me head erasing the thought.

I went out of the room to place my clothes on the washer, hoping that Rei is still upstairs.

"Do you want a hot choco or coffee?" I heard him say making me jump a bit.

"Uhmmm… Hot choco is fine."

"I'll go make one. Go ahead ang use the laundry." I just nodded and quickly exit the room. _I should really control my nervousness around him._ I took a note for myself as I went to the laundry room. At least for now I could escape his stares even just for a moment. This is gonna be a very long night.

* * *

**_Rei…_**

I miss seeing her on those clothes. I have them reserved for her. I just don't know why I can't throw them away even after everything.

I kept pondering as I hold my mug of hot choco. The rain outside had started pouring again. The city view is now gone.

I never had anyone come to my place. Not even Yuuya, except for emergency matter. Apparently ever since Aya left, Yuuya has been my emergency contact. My parents had been far away the moment I stepped into college, saying that I can manage on my own. I've been totally independent from them.

"Thanks for letting me use the washer," she said coming back to the kitchen, her newly washed clothes carefully folded and tucked in her arms.

I nodded in response, "Here's your hot choco." I offered her.

"Thank you," she sat opposite of me. She place the clothes on top of the counter and held the mug I offered her. "It started pouring again."

"Strange weather. Raining hard in the end of Spring."

"You have a very big place and a very clean one. You and your housemate did very good in maintaining the place," she said complementing my home.

"I live alone." then casually took a sip from my mug.

"Ha?! In this big place? How can you manage cleaning this on your own?"

"I have a hired maid who comes and go whenever I am not around just to clean the house. Other than that, I do everything by myself."

"Don't you get lonely?" she asked with concern. "I mean, with this big place and you're all alone?"

"I think you're asking if I get scared," I tried to lighten the mood up with a joke.

"Why? Do you sense any weird things here?" she got scared and started to look at her left and right to check for something unknown, I guess.

"Do you?" the next thing I knew, I had already drawn my face few inches away from her just in time when she had faced me once again. My grayish blue orbs meeting her copper ones. The distance immediately gave her a blush and suddenly looked at the other side.

"Uhhmmmm…" she said still not looking at me, and me still keeping the same distance and quite enjoying the reaction I am getting from her. "Uhmmm… I… I better go ahead and take a rest. Yes, take a rest," she stood up. "Good night Rei-"

At the mention of my name, I grabbed her by the hand not letting her to take another step away. I went around the counter still not letting go of my hold, slowly closing the remaining distance between us, her back facing me. To my relief, she didn't try to release herself. _That's a good sign. _Carefully and finally, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, her back now pressed against my broad chest. "Don't go." I whispered, my lips were near her ear.

I felt her trying to free herself from my grip. I loosened up giving her what she wants, a distance between us. I closed my eyes as I waited for the sound of the closing door. But to my surprise, I felt her hand holding my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw her looking at me with gentleness.

_I miss her…_

I held her hand that's touching my cheek. Those hand that I longed to touch. "Don't go, please," I asked her again. More of like begged her.

"I won't."

My heart skipped the moment I heard her words. It felt like an assurance that she'll stay, for good, forever here by my side.

Then and there I closed the remaining distance of our faces. My lips finally touching hers sealing it with a kiss. I waited for her to respond before deepening the kiss. Deep but gentle.

_I miss her…_

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I do not own GALS! No any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them.**

* * *

**_CHAPTER X_**

**_Aya…_**

The sunlight pierced through window making it very hard to open my eyes wide enough. I blinked once or twice before finally opening them.

I looked around and noticed that I am not in a familiar place. _This is not Miyu's apartment._ Other than the place not being familiar, I felt a hand on top of me and a presence beside me. Looking at my left, there I saw his sleeping form.

_Right, I spent the night over Rei's._

Realization had hit me. I didn't just spent the night over Rei's place, I slept beside him. Clothes on, just sleeping beside each other, his arm hanged over me as if hugging me.

As quiet as I could, I removed his hand and stood up from the bed. I waited for a moment, checking for any signs that he felt me leaving the bed.

Rei is the lightest sleeper I have ever known. A simple movement could wake him up. But this time he didn't, not a single reaction. _He must be really tired._

I went out of the room trying not to make as single sound. I hate to wake him up. He looks very peaceful when sleeping. The best I could do is make him a breakfast.

Checking out his kitchen cabinets and refrigerator, I managed to get some basic stuffs to cook. _He doesn't change at all. __He still has his go-to breakfast readily available._

I placed his breakfast on top of the kitchen counter.

_Don't go._

The memories of last night had came into my thought. The kiss.

I traced my lips with my free hand remembering the feeling of his lips on mine. _How could I could I even let that happen?!_

I changed to my clothes after placing the meal on the counter. Still no sound coming from the room. I can't just wait here and greet him as if nothing had happened.

I scanned the area for a paper and pen. This is a coward move, I know. Just when I told him I won't go. Scribbling down on the paper the words I wrote,_ "Eat up. I'm sorry - A.H"_

* * *

**_Rei…_**

_"Eat up. I'm sorry - A.H"_

That's the only thing I saw after waking up this morning, well aside from the breakfast she made.

She left.

It's almost nine in the morning when I woke up. One of the rarest moments that I overslept, or should I say had my deepest sleep. I didn't even felt her leave the bed or removed my arm on her. I guess sleeping beside her made me really relaxed for the longest time.

Hoping that I would still see her inside my place, I went out of the room and scanned the place. I was about to go to the laundry room when I noticed the plate above the counter. French bread with scrambled egg and a cup of black coffee on the side. Under the cup was a small note. I took it and read _"Eat up. I'm sorry - A.H"_

There I thought everything was fine, that last night's happening had erased our painful past. But it seems like those were just my wishful thinking. _You're such an idiot, Rei._

I sat down and looked at her prepared meal. I might as well eat it than go to waste.

* * *

**_Yuuya…_**

Rei called me to his office around after lunch telling me he has some wedding errands for me.

"Good afternoon, Sir Yuuya," Mai greeted me with a friendly nod.

"How is he?" I asked before entering his office.

"Silent as usual, but he looks distracted when he came in."

"What do you mean?"

"He came in just about an hour ago." Well that's new. Rei usually starts his office work at eight in the morning before anyone else comes in. "And he didn't even acknowledged my greeting. I doubt if he even heard me. He just went in without saying anything."

"Yeah, that sounds strange. Did anyone went here?"

"No, sir."

"Thanks Mai. I'll go check up on him."

Without even knocking, I opened Rei's office. As usual, I found him sitting there and busy reviewing and signing different contacts. But what's bothering is he haven't even noticed me come in and doesn't give me a reminder that I should be knocking first before entering his office.

"You called for me?" I asked, finally getting his attention.

"How long have you been there?"

"A few seconds ago," I answered. "Enough to notice that you're mind is else where."

"I've got work to do, Yuuya," I can sense irritation at his voice.

"I just came here since you asked me to," Why is he so agitated anyway? "So what do you want me to do for you?" I asked my him before I could even forget.

"Have those delivered to Yamazaki," he plainly pointed at the pile of boxes at the corner of the room.

"Wait. Are those -? I thought you went with Aya?"

"I did," he plainly said.

"Then why are those here?"

"I don't have the time to explain Yuuya. I have my 3PM meeting and I have to finish these."

"Mai said you came just an hour ago." He didn't respond. "What really happened, Rei?"

Rei let go of the pen he was holding and let go a sighed. _He must be really irritated._

"I don't know."

* * *

**_Miyu…_**

My door bell wrang at nine in the morning. That's strange. _Yamato won't be coming here at this morning as he is still at the station._

I went and checked my unexpected visitor.

"Aya," I didn't expect her to come home this early, alone and with nothing with her. She quickly threw her arms on me for a tight hug. The next thing I heard were sobs.

"Aya, what happened?" I asked. I ushered her inside, closing the door behind us. She just kept on crying.

The last thing I know was she spent thr night over at Rei's. I knew that will not end up right. I should have asked Yamato or Nii to pick her up the moment she called.

"I'm such a terrible person, Miyu," I heard her finally saying something. I went near her and giving her a glass of water.

"Of course you're not. What are you saying, Aya?"

"Last night…" she paused for a moment. She's been arguing with herself whether to tell me or not.

"Whatever happened, I'm sure it's not your intention to hurt anyone," I tried to reassure her.

"I've been hurting Rei over and over again." She places her hand to her face.

"Shhhh…" back to her sobbing. It pains me to see my friend like this. Aya and Rei had been doing this tag-o-war ever since they got into their relationship. We all know that they're meant to be together but they kept on pulling back for some unknown reason. "You still love him that much, don't you?"

"I've been fine, Miyu. Ever since I started my new life in Germany, I was fine. I kept myself busy and not even a single moment that I thought of him. Not until now."

"So, what are you saying?"

"That I maybe feeling this again because he's around. That this may not be real," I smiled at my friend.

"Let me ask you this. The moment you saw him, did you immediately felt the same feelings back?" She nooded. "Do you think you were totally over him?" she shook her head. "Can you imagine yourself with anyone else other than Rei?" another shaking of her head. "Do you think you got your answer if what you're feeling is real?"

"But-" she said still trying to argue with her feelings.

"But what?"

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"It's difficult to assume things, Aya. You better clear things out with Rei instead of thinking of the what-ifs."

* * *

**_End of Chapter 10_**

_Author's Note : Review please! I'm currently in the mood to finish this fanfic. This pandemic gives me a lot of time to write and continue this. BTW, Mihona Fuji had release the sequel of GAL! available in Manga-mee app and on Japanese language only. I get to see some of the pages and saw more Aya-Rei moments (cute moments!) Thank you to Screaming Siopao for this information! Until then! :) _


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I do not own GALS! No any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them.**

* * *

**_Chapter XI_**

**_Aya…_**

It's been five days since I last saw him. After leaving his place that morning, I didn't have the guts to show myself again. Besides, he must have hated me for leaving like that, again.

The gang had been having dinner every night but I never went. Miyu had also told me that Rei is not showing up also. As for the dresses I left on his place, Yuuya delivered them to Miyu's apartment a day after. It seems like he was able to talk to Rei as he didn't even asked me for the details of that day.

Three more days before the wedding.

"Aya, hurry up!" Ran was screaming downstairs calling for my name. We're heading to the wedding venue and will be staying there until the day after the event.

"Coming," I answered as I carry my luggage.

"Let me help you there," Tatsuki came to my rescue.

"Thanks Tatsuki-chi."

"There I thought I was the slowest one," Ran said.

"Let it go, Ran. I'm sure the others are fine waiting," Miyu reprimanded her.

"I know! I know! I'm just so excited to go to the beach again! Come one let's go! Go! GO!" Our forever energetic Ran.

"Okay, I'm all set. Bags are at the back already." I said. "We're good to go." I flashed a smile to my friends.

It's been a while since I went to a trip. I just hope that this one would go just as planned, after all it's the wedding that everyone had put so much effort in.

* * *

**_Yuuya.._**

"Where on the earth are they?" Mami has been walking back and forth getting really impatient as minutes pass by.

"Relax Mami, I'm sure they'll be here any minute now," I said calming my girlfriend. She's been a very successful in her chosen field, taking over the Honda Industries and managing it very well, but still waiting was not one of the greatest trait of Honda Mami.

I looked at the person who was waiting with us. He had not said any words aside from "Yow" the moment he came. He's just bust fiddling with his cellphone, checking his emails, I supposed.

"Here," the groom-to-be handed me a can of soda.

"Thanks," I managed to say.

"They'll be here in about half an hour. They just got a hard time of fitting everything at the van." I nodded at him. "Did Rei say anything yet?" he asked while taking a quick look at The Ice Prince.

"I haven't heard anything since from that day. How about Aya?"

"Same. She's been keeping herself busy with all the preparations. Barely sleeps early at night. Miyu's really worried."

"I can hear you. You better try whispering more softly," Rei broke our conversation but still didn't care to look at us. He keeps on scrolling at his phone, I doubt there's anything else that he could from there.

"Really Otohata, why prolong the agony?" Mami snapped out. She's been annoyed that half of the group is late and now she's taking all those annoyances out of Rei. "Why don't you just go up to her and say you want her back?"

"Mami-," I tried to stop her before she could say anything else, but lo and behold, I can never overpower my girlfriend.

"We all know how timid Aya-chan can be. I mean, yeah she became independent and stronger over the years, but given how guilty she is for what she did years ago, I doubt she'll be the first one to reach out this time and confess her love to you all over again just like when we were in high school," she has a point. "Come on Otohata, grow up!"

Rei stood up from his leaning position and about to say something back to Mami, but he stopped when the van we were waiting for finally arrived, Ran was shouting from the inside, I can't hear but I could definitely tell.

"What took you so long?!" Mami now going to their direction.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault," Aya said first looking down.

"The slow poke overslept and still had to pack her things," Ran added.

"Hope you didn't forget anything, Aya-chan," Mami said finally calming down.

"So when it's dear Aya-chan you calm down all of a sudden?" Ran spatted again.

"Well, unlike her you've been late since always and you keep on giving lame excuses!" The usual routine of the Shibuya and Ikkebukoro Gals.We really never get old do we? Guess I have no choice but to put myself in between again.

"Calm down now hey." I said as I went between them, trying to avoid the so called "blood shed". "We better get going. We still have a long ride." I looked at others who are trying to fit everything in the little van. "Rei, you might want to put some of those in your car?" He just nodded and went to help out the others. This is going to be a very very long weekend.

* * *

**_Rei…_**

"There! All settled!" we're finally done transferring stuff from one car to the other.

"Uhmmm… ano…" We heard her say. "Ran, I don't think I can fit in there." She said pointing at the space at the back of the van where she originally sat on.

Ran scratch her head on that realization. She was supposed to ride the van with Ran and Tatsuki but now there's no room for her. Miyu and Yamato are to join Yuuya and Mami at the second car.

"There's still a space on mine," I suggested.

"But-" she was about to protest at the idea but Ran just cut her off.

"There you go!" _Does this girl ever calm down?_

"You can seat with Yuuya's, I'll go with Rei," Yamato offered to her. I don't know if I should be offended by that. It seems like everyone is trying to put a space between us.

Aya shook her head and kindly said "No! It's fine. I don't want to be a bother." The ever selfless one. _I hate it when she's like that._

"But Aya-" Miyu was about to say at the idea again.

"He won't eat her, you know." Mami stopped her this time then flipping her hair before turning around. "Let's go Yuuya. We're really late." The Ikkebukoro Queen commanded Yuuya. _Thanks Mami._

I went to my car and opened the passenger's seat for her. She was still stuck at her position a while ago. I guess she's having a inner debate whether or not she could survive the long ride with me. "We could call Yamato back," I said finally getting her attention. Then she realized that I was waiting for her to get in.

"Iie…" She said and went to my direction. Upon her settling inside, I went around to get on the other side as well. I took a quick glance at her. She has her hand over her lap and I can feel her tensed.

"Just like Mami said, I won't eat you."

"Of course you won't," she said giving me a faint smile.

"Fasten your seatbelt. And you can sleep during the ride, I don't mind." saying my last comment before starting the engine.

* * *

**_Miyu…_**

I kept looking at the window trying to get a glimpse of the car that is behind us, Rei's car. Aya can be impulsive sometimes. It worries me knowing she's all alone in that car with Rei. I know he won't harm her or anything that may sound like that, Rei has been taking care of her without her noticing. It's Aya that I'm worried about.

"Relax honey," my thoughts were distracted when I felt a hand covers mine. "They're going to be fine. Stop thinking too much."

"It's your moment, Miyu. Stop worrying about others first." I heard Mami. "We've been pushing those two towards each other the moment they've met again. If this doesn't work it's their fault already."

"But what if that is what's making this all wrong?"

"Which one?" Yuuya now joining the conversation.

"Maybe they weren't just meant to be back together and we're just pushing them towards something that will not work."

"You've been hearing too much of Aya's worries already. You're starting to sound like her," Yamato now wearing his worried expression.

"So that's what Aya think? That they're not meant to be back together?" I heard Yuuya chuckled.

"You don't think so?"

Surely I had the same idea when Aya came back. What had ended years ago brought too much heartache for the both of them, neither wanted to happened it that way. There were just too much troubles and Aya couldn't just take them all in just one blow. She has to let go of one, sadly it was Rei.

After all those time that we found her crying over him, even called it Otohata Syndrome, she was so into him. That may have brought Otohata to soften and finally giving up and accepting that he did developed feelings for her.

"No matter on which angle we try to look at it, Rei has always been leading back to Aya," Yuuya said so confidently. "I've been observing him. He may be back to the usual cold and lonesome Otohata that everyone knows, but there's just something underneath that cold facade. He was never the same the moment he let Aya in to his life."

"Haven't you noticed?" Yamato spoke. "Rei has been smiling more often the moment Aya came back. She sure does has a great impact on him."

"It's not always a smooth sailing journey, Miyu. You're one very lucky girl to have Kotobuki-san on your side no matter what. The assurance is there. But it's a different story for Aya and Otohata." Mami is right. We could just only give them our support and encourage them as it gets harder and harder every moment.

* * *

**_End of Chapter XI_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : I do not own GALS! No any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them.**

_CuteBubbles: Thank you for continuing to like, read and review on this story. It means a lot to me knowing that there are still people out there who's reading my works. ️ Yeah, Aya can be very frustrating at times. She's just really guilty of what she did. Hahahaha..._

* * *

**_Chapter XII_**

**_Aya.._**

It was pitch black.

_Where am I?_

_Don't go._

_Who's that? It was just a whisper but I know it's there._

_Come back._

The voice, it sounds too familiar. I know. I've heard it before. Where are you?

_Wake up._

I opened my eyes and saw a blurred vision of his face. I started coughing and gasping for air. May vision came clearer, but the face I was longing to see was now gone.

"Aya!" I heard Miyu's voice calling my name. She sounded worried. I think she's crying.

"Aya you fool!" Ran sounded mad, but at the same time concerned.

"Aya-chan?"

"Aya-ppye!"

They were all calling me and they were all sounded worried. _What happened? Why are there so many people around us?_

I tried to sat up from my current lying postion. _My head, it hurts. _We were still at the beach. We were specifically on the shore. People were gathered around us. Paramedics were also there and preparing the stretcher.

_THE KID!_

I remember now!

_I was sitting by the shore all by myself. Trying to avoid Rei the moment we got here at the resort. Ran went to the water with Tatsuki. I'm guessing Yamato and Miyu are together going around the beach. Mami is probably dragging Yuuya along somewhere. And Rei, I don't know._

_The moment we stepped into the resort, I avoided his gaze and any type of contact._

_I was busy thinking of how stupid I was the entire trip. Contemplating on my action, when suddenly I heard a screaming voice. A kid to be exact. __A little girl._

"_HELP! HELP ME, PEASE!" And there I saw, not too far from where I was sitting, a kid of around age six was calling for help._

_She was drowning.__I scanned my surrounding to see if there was any lifeguard available, but there were none. It seems like no one has even noticed her __also_.

_I__ quickly ran to the water without even thinking. I was so confident I could reach her enough, that the water was not too deep and I could just walk over her._

_So close. I am so close to grabbing her hands. Few more steps, Aya. She needs you._

_Finally I got her hand and pushed her to the shallow part of the water. I was about to follow her but I felt a cramp on my feet._

_Not __good._

_I__ can't feel my feet. I can't move._

_HELP! I wanted to shout but I started to sink. I tried my best to at least maintain my head above the water and get some air, but I can't. This might be my end._

_It was then a few moments later when I felt a strong arms pulling me up. Then I totally lost my consciousness._

"The little girl?" I asked after fully remembering what happened. "Where is she? Is she safe?" I looked around to find her. And there she was wrapped in a towel. Her mother, I presume, hugging her.

"Why did you do that?!" Ran was still crying but still manages to shout at me. Miyu had already thrown her arms around me.

The girl stood up upon noticing that I was looking at her. She came running, her mother following her.

"Thank you Onee-chan," she bowed.

"I owe you my daughter's life," her mother bowing after her.

I blushed. "It was nothing. I mean, I did try to save her but you know, something else happened."

"She was able to go back to the shore right after you pushed her and she came screaming for help when she realized you were stuck." Ran said.

"I guess you saved me also," I smiled at the little girl. "Thank you." The little girl and her mom bowed at me again and waved before leaving. _Thank God that she's fine._

"Ma'am, we'll just check your vitals and we'll let you go once we confirmed that everything is okay," one of the paramedics approached me checking on my pulse and everything else. My friends stayed by my side the whole time. The crowd is slowly subsiding.

Then I noticed. One person was missing. I thought I saw his face when I opened my eyes, my vision was a blur though so I wasn't sure. But the arms that had held me and got me out the water, they were his. I just know it.

I searched for him, looking for any signs of his presence. And there not too far away, he was leaning and looking straight at me. He seemed tensed, brows furrowed.

"You're all good," I looked back at the paramedic who was checking on me. I just muttered a simple thank you.

I immediately looked back where he was, but he was now walking away. All I can see is his back.

"Let's get you back inside, Aya," Miyu helped me stand up. I can feel my legs wiggle a little bit causing me to fall down again.

"Are you alright?" Yuuya was quick to respond and catch me before I totally land back. "Here, let me help you." Without warning, he carried me at his back.

"Yuuya, you don't have to," I tried to protest. Sure I don't want to cause trouble for him and Mami. Especially when thr Ikkebukoro Queen is just standing a feet from us.

"It's fine, Aya-chan," Mami reassured me.

* * *

**_Rei…_**

_"Help! Help us, please! The lady is drowning!" a girl shouted from the __shore_.

_H__onestly I am not the type to involve myself in this kind of situation. I could have just ignored it. But something inside me tells me that I shouldn't. I don't know what came into me_.

_The moment I heard the little girl shouting, I just got nervous. No, scratch that. I got __scared_.

_I looked at where the little girl was pointing at and there I saw her._

_She was waving, trying to get herself out of the water. She was gasping __for air._

_I__ ran to her direction._

_"__Rei!" Yuuya called behind me but I didn't looked back. I didn't bother to explain what I saw._

_I just ran. She needs me. Hold on a bit, Aya. I'm coming._

_She was slowly sinking. Hang in there, just a few more meters._

_I went underneath and immediately grabbed her by the hand and lifting her up back to the surface. Unconscious._

_I swam as fast as I could back to the shore. Yuuya was already there with the gang._

_"Come here," Yuuya had reached for us and helped me lay her on the sand._

_"Yes, we need an ambulance. Someone just drowned…" I can hear Yamato talking over the phone calling for help._

_"__Aya, wake up please," the girls were around us. Trying to shield us from the crowd at the _back.

_I__ checked for her pulse. It's there but quite faint. This is not a good sign. She wasn't breathing. Good thing I know CPR._

_"__Don't give up on me, Aya. Just don't," I whispered to her._

_"Don't go."_ _I checked for her breathing again, she's responding a bit. I continued to do the procedure while talking to her hoping she'll hear me and she'd miraculously open her eyes._

_"Come back," come on Aya, not this way. __Don't leave me this way. _

_"__Wake up."_ _For me, please. _

_And there she goes. Opening her __eyes, coughing out all the water. Breathing alive, her heart beating. At the same time, I felt my own heart relaxed and noticed myself releasing a deep exhale. She's alive. She's fine. _

_I__ got up and left_, _not wanting her to see how scared I was of what she did. _

It was too much for me. I thought…

I can't even finish my sentence. I didn't want to think of it neither. She did scare the hell out of me. I never thought I'm capable of feeling this way.I almost lost her, again.

I didn't totally left. I just watched from afar as they check on her. She seems to forgot momentarily of what had just happened. How she willingly risked her life to save that little girl. I just can't understand the limit of her selflessness.

I saw how the girl and the mother had thanked her. She just smiled. Then the paramedics started to check on her.

As if on queue, her eyes met mine. I wonder if she was looking for me. I wonder if she knows.

The paramedic broke off that eye contact when I assumed she told her that she's fine and good to go.

That was all I was waiting for before totally leaving the scene. Yuuya can take care of the rest. I just need to breathe for a while.

* * *

**_End of Chapter XII_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I do not own GALS! No any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them.**

* * *

**_Chapter XIII_**

**_Aya... _**

I hugged my knees as I feel the cold breeze pass by me on this cold night. I never thought that going back to Japan would this be troublesome. I was supposed to attend my best friend's wedding, nothing more. But why is it like this? It shouldn't be hard such as this.

I sighed. I was left alone on the beach side while everyone had already gone to their rooms taking their rest. They're all tired after all for taking care of me and watching me from time to time after what happened this afternoon.

But him, he never showed again after that. I was so worried and wondered so much where he went. None from the group knew. Yuuya tried to call his cell several times but he didn't pick up. Yamato also checked the beach area, but he never found him. _"Don't strain yourself too much, Aya-chan. He'll come around," Yamato assured me._

But I am so sure, he's definitely mad. I'm beginning to think that he hates me.

"You'll catch a cold if you'd seat there with those clothes," my body stiffened at the sound of that voice. The voice I've been dying to hear the moment I woke up from drowning. It was to supposed to give me comfort every time. This time was different. This was about to happen sooner or later. I can't escape him. I can't escape the truth that we will eventually have this talk.

I looked at my right and he was there already standing my side, his eyes focused on the sea, hands inside his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Thinking..." I didn't heard a thing from him, so I asked. "You?"

"Same." The same old one word reply from him.

Silence… I was used to this silence before. The times that we were just sitting in our usual spot inside the coffee shop minding our own business but still managing to enjoy the company of each other. I missed that, how he would just reach out and touch my hand in between those silence just to let me know that he's still there. I sighed as I reminisced those moments. How stupid I am to throw everything we had for the sake of my own happiness.

"This afternoon..." he said breaking the awkwardness in the air. He seems to be struggling to find the right words. "I thought… I thought I'd lost you, forever." He took a deep breath and I saw him closed his eyes for a moment as if taking it all in. "You should have not done that. You know better than anyone else that you can't swim out in the sea. You can't even swim on a pool!" He tried to sounded calm as he scolds me.

"But the kid -"

"I know. You're worried about the kid. But you could have called me or the lifeguard or anyone," his tone slightly going up. He combs his hair with his hand regaining composure, "You should have not gone by your own…" He stopped. He continued when he realized I won't argue with him. "It's just so you, careless and selfless. Not thinking of yourself, you just do it."

For the first time since I came back, the feeling I had the day I went to Germany came rushing back to my mind, my heart was beating too fast that it hurts. It was too much. I felt like dying.

It feels like we've been back to the very first time he confronted me after I admitted my feelings towards him. Saying that I'd give everything out of love, scolding me for giving too much, telling me that it's a burden to him as he has to look after me as I look after the others.

"I don't blame you; you know. I just got scared," I shot my look back at him when I heard him say those words. He sensed me looking at him and with confusion all around my face he repeated. "I don't blame you. Not of what you did today, not even what you did years before," He said while taking a seat on the sand by my side.

"It was not easy understanding why you left just like that…" he paused for a moment. He's been battling with his feelings as well the moment he saw me again. Three years. Three long years of enduring the pain I've caused him. I wanted to touch him and tell him that everything is fine now, that I am here now.

"I tried searching for answers. I wanted to ask Ran and Miyu. I wanted to go after you and just ask you why. But like I said, I don't blame you. I knew for a fact that I have some faults and any of those could be the answer."

"No. It wasn't," I tried to correct him.

"It's okay Aya. Really. I'm just glad that you're here right now," he said cutting me off, his eyes visibly show loneliness and gentleness. Oh how I wanted to embrace him.

There was a long silence after that. I don't know what to say. He said he doesn't blamed me, but I felt the hurt on every word he said just now.

"When I first rejected you," he started again. "How did you cope up?" I was surprised with his question. I never thought that this topic would show up. "I knew I was harsh on you back then when were younger. You were so brave for overcoming how you felt. I admire you for that."

"I didn't cope up." I finally said a word. "Can't you remember? I forced myself to you even after that first rejection. I tried so many times. I was so stubborn back there. I never thought you'll return those feelings. I was just so happy that you allowed me to do things the way I want it to be." I heard him chuckled. "Is there anything wrong?" I asked.

"You're still that stubborn girl, Aya. You do things your way. This afternoon was a great example for that. You tried to resolve things your way and not bothering to tell me. You grew up to be independent, too much independent. Even that day."

"Rei, I-"

"I knew what happened," he continued. "He called me, right after he saw you. He was so confused when you got there and you were alone." I tried controlling my tears from falling but low and behold, even my own senses are betraying me.

Three years. I've been holding these tears for three years. I thought I've moved on losing my dad, but being with Rei right now, talking of what had happened makes it even more real. He's gone.

"I just told him that you wanted to go alone and spend time with him, focus on him." He looked at me, now his eyes filled with sadness. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have been there with you, holding your hand through those tough times." Silence… "or I could have just let you go without all those heartaches for the past three years. I would never ask you to choose between me or your family. I'd gladly let you go if you told me you wanted to do this by yourself. I could have waited for you patiently, without waking up everyday wondering if you'll ever come back, to me."

I looked away from his gaze. I can't take this.

"It was too much. Everything that was happening around me that time was too much." I hate myself for being this weak, especially in front of him. "Nothing was going my way that time. My career was falling apart, my dad was sick, and then you… I was so sure of leaving and escaping every miserable thing that was happening to me, but then you asked me to marry you. It was too much pressure. I could have said yes, Rei if everything was working the way it should be. But no." I remember that day, the way I felt that way. It's as if I just wanted to disappear into thin air and forget everything forever. It was too painful."I would have been unfair to you acting all happy when I'm really not. I thought going to Germany would be the best, not only for me but for the both of us. I could start anew; I could do a restart of my life and forget everything I have here."

"Even me?" He asked with all the curiosity.

I looked to his eyes and I can see the nervousness as he waits for my answer. I wanted to say that I regret everything, but I do not want to lie to him. "Aya?" him calling my name just adds to pressure I'm into.

I sighed and revert my eyes back to the ocean before letting the truth out, "Even you. It was hard, but I was so miserable that I don't want to involve you in my current mess."

"I told you, I couldn't blame you even after all of those. I know you've experienced twice or even thrice the pain that I've felt. I've let you through difficult times alone when we were still together and I didn't bother to check on you." he sighed. "When you left me for Germany, I thought it's because you've had enough of me for the past ten years. That you finally woke up from your senses and realized that you deserve so much more than I could ever give you."

It pains me hearing these things, especially from Rei. _I could never ask for more than you have already given me. Letting me love you and you returning those feeling are enough for me. I only need you._

"I thought, it would be impossible for you to leave me. That you will always be there at my back no matter what, no matter when. That whenever I would turn around I'll see you there smiling at me, waiting for me," I heard him chuckle at his own statement as if everything he just said was just a joke from the very beginning. _I would have done that Rei, I'd be very willing to do that._

"I'm sorry," that was all I could say. I know I cannot take those lost years but I'd do anything right now to take those pain away, whatever it would take. _Just tell me how._

"Stop. You don't have to be sorry for anything." He stood up and patted his shorts removing the sand that had been stuck. "It's a relief that we had this talk. I get to say the things I have been keeping for the past years. I really can't understand myself why I only get comfortable with you. Heck, I can't even open up with Yuuya." he said again ending with a deep sighed.

_Stay then._ I wanted to tell him that. I want to just jump into his arms and cry as I feel his warm embrace. _You're such a coward, Aya. _

He stood up. "You better get inside."

I just nodded. The next thing I knew, I was watching him as he turns his back to me and went inside the house, leaving me.

* * *

**_End of Chapter XIII_**

**_Author's Note : There! Finally I got to published this chapter! This is worth months of effort.I am very much excited to share this with you guys._**

**_Hope you'll like it._**

**_Review please! I'd like to hear your thoughts. _**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I do not own GALS! No any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them.**

* * *

**_CHAPTER XIV_**

**_Rei_**…

Loosing her three years ago was too much. So when I got her out of the water this afternoon, not breathing, I got scared. Hell, I would trade my life for her if that's what it takes.

The moment she opened her eyes and started coughing, taking out all the water she drank, I wanted to hug her so tight. But the foolish side of me had won thus forcing me to stand up and let my friends take care of her.

"You just disappeared, " Yuuya said while sitting beside me. "We've been looking for you everywhere. I called your cell." Unfortunately he still did found me on the bar, drinking. "She's fine now. She had some rest and ate dinner already," he added.

_I know, I just saw her outside._ But those weren't the words that came out of my mouth. "You have anything else to say?" I asked.

He chuckled at my statement.

"You can't fool me Rei, with all those cool acts. Stop it. I know, _WE_ know she still has that big spot in you heart."

"What are you trying to point at?"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? After all that has happened today? You jumped into the water without thinking just to save her. It's pretty obvious that you'd throw away your life for her sake," Yuuya emphasizing on something that I already know. "Why can't you just walk up to her and tell her that you still want her, just like what Mami said?" I didn't bother to answer. "I know it's unfair on our part, that being the man we have to make the first move on situations like this even we were the ones that had been hurt," He said while now also holding a glass of his drink. "But if we take a look at that side, do you think anything would happen? Do you think, Aya would just walk to you and tell you that she made a big mistake rejecting you back then?"

I hate it when he makes a point. "It's not that easy." I said as I finish my fourth drink and ordering for another one. _When will does these shots take effect anyway? I'm not feeling drowsy or anything. It's making more agitated._

"What's making it so hard Rei? Don't you want her back?" he asked directly.

"I do." I answered without thinking twice. My feelings for Aya had never changed, I know that.

"Then why? We've been talking about this over and over again, Rei and you're always pointing to the same thing. That you're not over her, and you'll never be over her."

"But what if she doesn't?" I looked at my best friend in the eye, wondering if he has the answer to that question. _What if she's not feeling the same way anymore? What if she's really done with me? What if?_

Again, a chuckle. "You'll never know until you try," a perfect rebut. "Aya had already shown how dedicated she was to you when she told you she loves you years ago. And even when you were still together, I think she made that loud and clear enough. Don't you think this time, you should be the one to fight for the both of you? You're asking me, 'what-if'. I'm not Aya to answer that," just what I thought. "But we can see something, Rei. Stop being blinded by your 'what-ifs' and look closely. She still looks at you that way."

"You don't know that," I don't want to get my hopes up. I did that before and that got me dumped.

"You should know the girl better than anyone of us. Stop being a mess a Otohata."

That talk with Yuuya had wake up all my senses making it difficult to sleep even after the ten shots I took in the bar. Really? I still have a wedding to attend tomorrow. Ugh.

* * *

**_Yuuya…_**

The gang had been watching those two ever since Aya came back. They can fool themselves acting as if everything is fine, but they can't fool us. Those stubborn two.

I left Rei sitting on the bar wallowing over beer. I hope I was able to knock some sense out of him.

_He showed me the plane tickets he bought. It was the third day since Aya left and this is the first time that Rei agreed to see me or anyone from the gang._

_"What do you think will happen if you show up on her door step when you get there?" I asked him. "What will you tell her?"__He shrugged his shoulder and took a deep sigh.__"Dude, hate to say this. But look at yourself. You're not the Rei I know. This isn't you."_

Rei was that miserable. The ice prince had broken all his barriers all because of a girl. It seems forever to get him back on track. Tatsuki and I had been ringing his door every morning just to make him get up and show up to his appointments. Just the one day we were all surprised to see him posing for a magazine again.

He left his job and we were all asking him to think twice before doing such a rush decision but he was so determined. The next thing we new, he already built his own empire. Rei…

I stopped my tracks as I saw her by the sea side. I guess Rei had been here before deciding to drown himself at the bar.

Aya herself has been very good in pulling up together and remaining to be in composure after all of the happenings. Both of them had gotten stronger over the years had past. Maybe it was a good thing that they've broken up.

I walked up to her and gently placed my cardigan on her shoulders. _Really Rei, how could you let her freeze on this cold night?_

She looked up to me wondering who had placed the piece of cloth on her.

"Thanks," she said. I smiled at her.

"He quickly got into the water the moment he realized that it was you." I said but I didn't get any response this time. "We were all worried Aya, especially Rei. He didn't think twice."

We just sat there looking out on whatever is beyond that dark part of the sea. It's almost nine in the evening.

"I've hurt him," finally a word from her. I can feel her trying to control her tears, her voice now shaking. "I've been so selfish."

"He also did hurt you. Several times if I may say."

"But that does not give me the permission to hurt him back."

I sat beside her. "I'm not saying that. My point is he hurt you, it wasn't his intention. We all know that Rei is not the expressive type and has a really hard time expressing himself with words. He seldom says anything. He had hurt you several times by just saying out what he thinks without filtering the words he should use. But beyond that, you did forgave him, right? " I got a nod."Why is that? Why did you forgave him even if he does things over and over again?" Silence. "Aya-"

"Because I love him." there you go. I smiled at my best girl friend. "But, you said it yourself. It wasn't his intention. He-"

"Don't you have faith in Rei?" I cut her off. "Can't you feel it Aya? He's been trying to reach out to you ever since you came back. You didn't even have to ask for forgiveness because he knew that it was not your intention to leave him."

"Yuuya, I can't." she said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't deserve him. I just can't forgive myself for what I did," she bowed her head, her forehead touching her knees. Oh Aya.

"What does it take for you to forgive yourself? You're not only hurting yourself, you're hurting him more, now." I sighed. _Why do they have to make things complicated?_ "You're both my best friends Aya, but this time I'm taking Rei's side. It's enough that you've left him. I saw how he struggled, how desperate he was during those times. It's high time that you give him the closure that he needs if you're planning to leave again."

I didn't get any reply after that. I guess that did it. It's not my intention to blame her, but I've seen enough tears and depression from them already. Knocking off something won't do anything here anymore. I have to be blunt, this might be their last chance.

I stood up when I hadn't heard any thing from her. _Sorry for being harsh Aya._

"I'm heading back first. You should also rest. It's been a tough day for you, Aya-chan. Plus we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yuuya -" That had stop me. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For always looking out on us."

I smiled at that and patted her head. "You know I love you both."

I went back inside, smiling.

* * *

**_End of Chapter _****_XIV_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : I do not own GALS! No any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them.**

* * *

**_Chapter XV_**

**_Aya…_**

"Stop crying Miyu! You'll ruin the makeup and we'll have to redo it over again!"

I woke up hearing the noises coming from the other room. Ran's voice is all over the place.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I gently rubbed my eyes.

"Oh there you are! The Sleeping Beauty had finally awaken! Thought I'd havd to drag the Prince Charming just to wake you up."

Then it struck me. _Oh my gosh! Today's Miyu's wedding!_ My eyes widened at the realization. Worst I overslept! Of all possible days! _Why does this keeps on happening to me?_

"There she is," Ran commented again. She's really annoyed right now. I can't blame her as she's been doing all the works since this morning while I sleep in my room.

"Ran, don't be too hard on her. You know she's been recovering from the accident yesterday," Miyu said reminding everyone that I almost left the world yesterday after drowning. "But really Aya, why with those bags?" She said pointing at the bottom of her eyes. I looked at the nearest mirror and noticed the dark circles under my eyes. I must have lulled myself thinking of our conversation last night.

"Go on and take a shower, then help me here, will yah?" Ran called out at me again. I simply nodded and went to the. bathroom

Of all the days I could oversleep, why now? This shouldn't be about me. This is Miyu's special day. I reprimanded myself as I soak my self into the running water. _Focus, Aya. Focus._

I went back to the room after drying up my hair and wrapped a towel around me. I saw Ran doing Miyu's make up, again.

"Let me have that," I said, grabbing the brush from Ran's hand. "You better do your hair first. I'll take care of Miyu."

She looked at me from head to toe and answered, "Really? Dress like that? Why don't you put on some clothes first, you mole." Then it was followed by a laughter around the room.

"Fine! Fine!" _This is really not my day. I hope it doesn't get worst than this._

* * *

**_Yamato…_**

I kept on looking on my watch. I didn't know getting married was this scary. I'm just supposed to say my vows to her right? I kept on unknowingly fidgeting. _One more hour. Why does it have to be this long?_

"Here," Yuuya offered me a drink. "That would calm your nerves down." I just looked at the glass thinking if what he's offering me is alcohol. I deffinetly could not tell. "Hey, I won't offer you anything that would make you look like a fool in front of everybody. That's safe to drink." He said after noticing the doubt on my face.

Rei sat on my other side. "Do you have any word of advice for me?" I asked him. He just shrugged his shoulder and just sat there in silence. Such comforting action from my chosen best man. I just want to slap my forehead.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't begged you to give me the position of best man," The famous Ice Prince said. _He's right. _

"Let him be. He got other things to think about," Yuuya motioned to ignore Rei.

"Hey, don't you even dare steal the thunder from us. Not today," I warned him.

"I'm not planning on doing so. Since when did I ever did that?"

I just laughed at his reaction. I knew I hit a spot there. He's been very easy to read now a days.

"Laugh all you want for all I care."

"Did you even sleep last night?" I asked.

"Oh… I highly doubt that. A certain brunette had kept him up _ALL_ night," Yuuya answered first sounding all giddy.

"Don't tell me, you and Aya-"

"Stop thinking of none sense. You dirty mind. She's been avoiding me if you're not aware." He immediately cut me off as if he's fully aware of what I was going to say.

"I haven't said anything and yet you're accusing me of having a dirty mind. Look who's talking."

"Stop pestering me, Kotobuki. You're just like your sister. You're lucky enough you found someone like Yamazaki who can tolerate you." He said, returning the topic to me. That had brought me back to the reality that I'm about to get married any minute now. I got silent and I felt my palms becoming all sweaty.

"Getting nervous, are we?" I shot him a look. If only I have the strength right now.

As if on queue, we heard a knock on the door.

"Groom, ready?" The coordinator asked.

"Let's get this done with," I said as I stood up and walked out of the room, Rei and Yuuya following behind me.

* * *

**_Miyu…_**

"Everyone's set. They're just waiting for the bride," the coordinator said.

"Nervous?" Aya asked me as she held my hand. I nodded. It seems like I just lost my voice. "You'll be fine." She smiled reassuring me.

"Relax Miyu. You've been waiting for this. This is the moment," Ran on the other side.

They're right. I shouldn't be worried. Yamato wouldn't do anything reckless at this point. I have to trust him and everybody that everything is going tl be fine and I just have to enjoy this moment of my life.

"Let's go?" my maids-of-honor asked me. I nodded and followed them outside.

The weather was fine. Not too hot and the breeze of the wind is enough to keep us cool. I can smell the sea from here. It felt so relaxing.

Not far from whew I was, I can see the setup venue. The music was already playing. I guess the processional had already started. They're just waiting for me.

I was ushered towards the start of the red carpet. The curtains were drawn down to avoid the people from the other from seeing me as I prepare for my entrance. Suddenly, I heard nothing. There was complete silence before the musical changed. The curtains are slowly being opened and there I was smiling at everyone, smiling at my Yamato.

I took one step at a time. Taking my moment where everyone is looking at me, smiling back at me. I just then felt my tears slowly trickling on my cheeks. This is a dream come true. Finally marrying the man I love.

Few more steps and I'll be beside him, forever beside him.

* * *

**_Rei…_**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, our newly weds, Mr and Mrs. Kotobuki Yamato."

And the crowd went wild, clapping and throwing petals. Kuroi was even shouting, "Woooooooh!" And her? She's smiling, as radiant as ever.

I know Miyu and Yamato should be the center of attention right now, but I just can't keep my eyes off her. The entire ceremony, I kept stealing glances on her. She was on the other side but of the same row. She can be easily seen from my end. She might have felt it too that someone is watching at her as she did looked my way too. The moment she did that, she had her eyes locked on mine. That gave her a blush and immediately averted her eyes back in front.

"Stop that," Yuuya elbowed me.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently.

"You're making the maiden uncomfortable with those stares, Rei." He chuckled. "I know she's mesmerizing, but please, control yourself." I just eyed him. I was caught in the act, but I will not dare admit it. Not to Yuuya. "Come on. It's our queue." He dragged me by the arm as we followed the newly weds outside of the ceremony area, my mind still else where.

* * *

**_End of Chapter XV_**

**_Author's Note : I wanted and really tried my best to give this chapter to Miyu and Yamato, but I can't help to add Aya and Rei on the side._****_Review please! Click also for favorites! _**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : I do not own GALS! No any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them.**

* * *

**_Chapter XVI_**

**_Aya…_**

_"Dance with me."_

I was keeping myself busy talking to old friends, Satsuki and Rie, when he came and said _"Dance with me."_ The typical Rei Otohata. It was not a request, it was clearly a statement where I cannot do anything but to reach out to his offered hand. I just blinked twice or thrice before accepting it.

I know that eyes are following us as we walk to the dance floor. It was a slow song. It hit me when we stopped in the middle of the dancing people. He faced me. I know my face is all red just because of the way he's looking at me. He moved closer, leaving enough distance between us to move. He got both of my hands and had it over his shoulders, then he placed his hand on my waist. We were just swaying following the movement of the song. None from the both us said a word.

I had my head bowed down avoiding his tempting stares. I just kept on watching our feet move, him taking the lead. This is the first time. I thought.

_"I don't dance__," he said. I pout at him and that just earned me a laugh. "You look cute, but that won't change my mind."_

_Fine! I stood up leaving him, returning to the dining area as I cover myself with books. "Aya," I heard him call but I didn't answer. I kept on pretending to be reading. "Aya," another call. I'll just keep on ignoring you. I can also play this game, Otohata._

_"Aya," that was the third one, his tone is a little different now. Rei never liked repeating himself not twice and of course, not thrice. But I didn't move. That won't scare me._

_"Hey," then he has his chin rested on top of my head. I'm not falling for this. Annoy me in every way you want._

_He took the book I was holding. "Hey, give it back! I'm reading!" I said __sounding offended of what he just did as I try to reach out for the book. _

_"You're not, the book was upside down", oh my bad. "Is that how you study now?"_

_Foolish me for not noticing. So that gave it away._

I got distracted when I heard him say "They seem so happy," I looked up to him and saw that finally he's not looking at me anymore. I followed his gaze and saw that he's looking at the newly weds, Miyu and Yamato. "They've been always beside each other since we met them. I never thought I'd see something like them." He added, still looking at the happy couple. _I envy them as much as you do._

I know where this is going. Last night's discussion was enough already. It brought so many painful memories. I just can't do that again. I was about to pull away but he stopped me. His eyes looking at me. His one hand remained on my waist the other on my wrist stopping me from removing my arm over his shoulder. "Don't," he said.

"Let's stop this, Rei." I told him, trying to free myself. "Please. This is too much already."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I stopped at that. "I just want to dance with you. Nothing else." I calmed myself. He reached out and wiped a teardrop from my eye. I never really have a control over my senses when I am with him. "Can we just pretend for a moment that the three years never happened?" He asked. I don't know how but I felt his loneliness at that request as if he was saying that this is the last time. "Just for tonight, Aya. Can we try being normal around each other?"

With that, I nodded in defeat and willingly placed my arms back onto his shoulders, resuming the dance. _Just for tonight, maybe we could pretend to be happy again, together. Maybe this isn't a bad idea._

"This is the first," me breaking the silence this time.

"What?" he asked.

"This is the first time you asked me to dance. Well this is the first timr we ever danced."

"Really?" he said as if not believing.

"I keep note of our firsts, Otohata," I tried to joke on him by calling him with his last name. I know he never liked hearing me call him that way ever since we became official. He always raises a brow on me as if saying _You just didn't dare. _And just as I remembered, he did raise a brow.

I traced his brow with my fingers as if calming him down. He closed his eyes at my touch.

He hasn't said a word for awhile. I guess, dancing to this slow beautiful music while being near each other is relaxing enough. No words needed. He just kept me close and taking a glance from one another, the way we were before.

I know my face is all red the moment I met his eyes. He caught me looking at him.

"You didn't had a proper sleep last night, did you?" he suddenly asked. "The bags." he added as if reading my mind of what I'm about to ask.

"I did my best to hide them," I suddenly felt conscious of myself. I hope my bags are not that obvious until up close.

"They're fine. You're fine." I just believed him. He won't lie to me anyway, right? "I wasn't able to sleep either." I wonder why. "Your face just keeps popping in my head the moment I close my eyes."

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I like seeing your face. It was just a habit of mine, thinking of you before going to sleep. I guess it's been already a part of my system." he admitted. Rei is known to be not fond of saying things such as that. He maybe always blunt but never with his own feelings. I find it a cute side of him before and even now. He's still The Ice Prince anyway. "Is there something in my face? You're just staring." How rude of me. I didn't even noticed.

"Aya?" he called me when I didn't answer. The sound of my name on his lips always made me special.

"I just want to remember this and take it with me, forever. This very moment. This place, the music, the people around us. You." I said. I know we agreed to pretend for a moment that everything is fine, that we're back to normal. But then I thought, there's no pause button on this world. No stop, no reset. We just continue to live and get things over with, whether they're good or not.

"You're leaving," he said. He knows we cannot stop time. This is just temporary. We're just trying to let this day pass without another set of drama. Eventually we'll be back in our own realities, him here in Japan and me back to Germany. I don't belong here anymore. "I understand."

"Rei, I-"

"I want to keep you here. I really do," he stopped with the swaying, I did too. He was still holding on me, and I to him. "But I understand that you need to go back there. It's where your life is now."

_Maybe if you could just ask me to stay this time, I might have a reason to stay._

"We've been through a lot. We've both been hurt. Asking you right now to pretend is a selfish request from me. I know it's not easy, but thank you for trying to pull through it for my sake."

_No. I also wanted this. I want this to be real. If you could just -_ _Say it. _

Just as the song slightly fades away as it ends, Rei had loosen his grip on me.

"I'm glad we still had our first, given we're in this complicated situation," His hands are now back in his pocket. It suddenly felt cold when he released me. "Aya," he called me again. I looked at him and at that very moment I swear I heard his heart crack into several pieces as he smiled at me and said, "Thank you."

He then turned his back at me. Leaving me in the middle of the crowd, hoping and wishing he'll get back. _Rei... Don't go._

* * *

**_Rei…_**

It has been a week since the wedding.

The morning after, she just left without telling anybody. I saw her dragging her things. I didn't stop her, I didn't show myself. I just watched from afar.

_"Aya's nowhere," Ran said. "Her room is empty. All her stuffs gone."_

_"She left," Then all eyes were on me the moment I opened my mouth to say that._

_"She left and you knew?"_

_"I just saw her leaving."_

_"And you didn't stop her?" I didn't answer that. I could have stopped her if I wanted to, but I didn't._

_"Stop it , Ran. Aya-chan is capable of making her own decisions. She left and that's it. Don't blame it on Rei," The older Kotobuki defended me._

_"You don't understand, Yamato. Everything Aya does is because of this insensitive jerk right here." And yes, she keeps on pointing on me while she emphasize on the words "insensitive" and "jerk". She does that everytime Aya gets upset. I've been the main reason since day one. But I had enough of it this time._

_I stood up and was about to exit the dining hall, "Where do you think you're going?!" Ran shouted at me causing for everyone in the hall to look at her. For Pete's sake Kotobuki, you should know to match your actions on the right time and place._

_"Ran-" I heard Miyu calling her, trying to calm her down._

_"Why?" she asked me. I looked back at her and I saw how much she cared for her dear friend. "Why do you keep on letting her go, Rei?"_

Her last question had been stuck in my head for a week now. I was not able to answer her. I just turned my back from them, ending that confrontation. I left the beach shortly after breakfast. I never showed myself either after that. _Why? _I even ask myself over and over again. _Why be a coward now?_

Yuuya still kept on coming to my office, inviting me to dinners. I always say no, this time he's not forcing me into coming. He just let it go.

During that night, the dance, I did thought of asking her to stay. I wanted her to stay. But who am I to ask her that? I am a nobody now. She has her own life. She's happy there. She said she wanted to go away and start a new, perhaps she was able to fulfill that when she got to Germany and decided to stay there for good even after his father left. She never thought of coming back for me. Isn't that a good reason of not asking her to do that now?

Her words are echoing _"I just want to remember this and take it with me, forever. This very moment. This place, the music, the people around us. You."_

It's as if she has already given up and saying goodbye. It hurts hearing her say it that way.

**_Knock… Knock…_**

"Come in…"

There he is again.

"You're not answering my calls."

"I'm busy, Yuuya."

"Busy what? Ignoring everyone else and pretending you're good with what's happening?" Why can't they just leave me alone for once? I'm fine by my own.

He sat at the chair opposite of my table, relaxing himself as if he did had a rough day too.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked. "And don't give me that lame excuse that you're just checking on me."

"I'm drained." Well, that's new. "I wanted to ask you to hang out a bit. Not on my bar, on a different one. Outside Shibuya and especially not in Ikebukoro."

Yuuya is the always positive one amongst the two of us. So if he asked for something to drink, it's probably serious.

"Should we get Kuroi?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. We might need someone to give us the energy we need for the whole night."

* * *

**_End of Chapter XVI_**

**_Author's Note : Yeeeeey! Almost there! Sorry for the typos._****_Please do leave a review! _**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : I do not own GALS! No any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them.**

* * *

**_Chapter XVII_**

**_Yuuya…_**

"So what's the matter, Brotha?" Tatsuki asked. We picked him up from his Ramen shop after getting out from Rei's office.

A drink. Maybe not just one or two bottles, not just beer. I need a hard one. "One shot for each," I told the bar tender as I point on the tequila bottle.

"Hey, isn't that too hard?"

"I'm not drinking that. One of us needs to be sane so we could all go home safe," Rei said declining the first shot.

"Just one, Rei. Then let me take the rest of the bottle." the two men looked at each other, wondering why I summoned them tonight and I guess asking themselves why I am acting this way.

Neither of them knew.

"Are we just drinking or you're going to tell us what happened?" my best friend asked.

I took one shot, then asked for another before starting. "It's Mami."

"You have to be more specific than that."

"I don't really know," I said taking another gulp. "She's been dropping hints that she wanted to get married since the day we came back from the beach."

_"It's nice. Getting married I mean."_

I remember her saying as we sat in the car. "She said she wanted a simple wedding. Just a private one, with only the important people as witnesses. I thought she was just in the hype feeling since she just saw Miyu and Yamato getting married. So I let it pass, answering her from time to time, giving my opinion. But that didn't stop there. The next day she kept on sending me links of wedding themes, engagement rings, wedding gowns and all that stuffs. That went for three days straight."

"I get it," Kuroi said. "It is a pressure."

I shook my head. "It's not just that."

"You don't want to get married?" Rei asked.

"No! Not that! I do want to get married. I know I want it to be with Mami, but not just now."

"Are you trying to pull up an Aya Hoshino here?" I know Rei had eyed Tatsuki really bad. That is a taboo topic. Stupid of him for mentioning that.

"Maybe?" I shrugged off my shoulder. "I mean it's just too sudden. I want to plan for it, surprise her for the proposal. Not like this where she's the one initiating all of these, sending signs that she want it now." I sighed, "What's the rush anyway?"

"But that's not the reason why we're here, isn't it?" Good one Rei.

"This morning, she might have realized that I'm avoiding her. I was not picking up any of her calls or answering any of her messages after, I don't know, four straight days?" I'm not sure anymore. "I was about to give an excuse but she was so determined to speak to me. So I let it go."

"Then?" Tatsuki encouraging me to continue.

"She said she wanted to break up with me."

_"Let's break up," Just like that. The moment she stepped into my office and we were alone, she just blurted it out._

_"What?!" I asked. I know surprise is painted all over my face. "Look, if this is about me not replying for days, I'm sorry."_

_She didn't respond. "I didn't mean to. I was just really busy." She's not saying anything and it's making me more nervous every second that had past. "Mami," I approached her and reached out for her._

_"I just can't take it anymore." That's the last thing she said before storming out. I was frozen on my spot._

"She did an Aya Hoshino back there," again, Kuroi. I don't know if this is one of his attempts to lighten the mood up, but one thing is for sure, Rei didn't like whatever he was doing.

"Will you quit it?" The Ice Prince scolding him.

"Hey! I was just telling the truth. Why would she just ran like that after saying she wanted to break up. Not saying whatever the reason is. Same way Aya-ppye turned her back from you."

"Stop it, Tatsuki. Rei is already enduring the pain. No need to add on it." But yeah, that was an Aya Hoshino act. I know even Rei cannot deny the similarity. Were these girls even talking and plotting behind our backs all this time? At least one of us had managed to settled down.

"Why didn't you go after her?" A question I never thought I'd hear, not from Rei at least.

"Really? You're asking me that?" I laughed it off.

"Stop trying to related my situation on yours. You're the one who's sulking right now. I don't even know why you're acting as if she already left you on the altar," he argued. He has a point. But hey, I love the girl and still hurts.

"I think I wasn't able to process what just happened." I said answering his previous question. "I was stuck there."

"Here," Tatsuki offering me a shot of I don't know what. I took it anyway. "Haven't you noticed? Girls are so much a like. Changing moods from one thing to another. Making decisions in a mere instant. Ignoring us once in a while for whatever reason they may have,"

Is he drunk or what?

"But one thing is for sure, they're very honest with their feelings. Saying they're fine but their tone says differently. I know Aya-ppye and Mami-rin didn't do that just because they want to. They might be left with no other option. They both have strong personalities and they wanted to solve things on their own. We're one lucky group of men to have those kind of ladies with us." He said laughing at the end. Somehow it felt comforting, the way he said things about them.

"It's a burden you know," and here goes The Ice Prince. "We kept on worrying and wondering why they do such things. Not telling us the reason. Just crying like that out of the blue."

"Don't you think they go through the same struggle? Especially Aya-ppye. Everyone knows in the gang how hard it can be to have you as a boyfriend. We saw that. How she avoided bothering you with her thoughts just because you're always busy, always out of reach. Or always ignoring what she thinks. Saying that ahe shouldn't bother herself with what you call 'nonsense'," Nice one Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki's right. Aya-chan has been very patient and brave understanding you all those years." I said backing him up. "Even now."

"Why are you guys even throwing stones at me. I'm not the one who's sulking here," He tried defending himself from the obvious. "Here, take this then shut up." Rei now giving me a bottle of Whiskey. "I hate it when you make a point."

"Like I said before, it hurts because you care." I said as I fill out another glass. This time raising it asking them to take a toast with me. "To all heartaches that we had! And to the girls who made it very difficulty for us!" then all I heard were the sound of the glasses.

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER XVII_**

**_Author's Note : Let's take a break from Aya and Rei. I'm giving this chapter to Second Place. _**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : I do not own GALS! No any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them.**

* * *

**_Chapter XVIII_**

**_Riiiiing… Riiiing…_**

**_Rei…_**

Headache. That's what I felt when I tried sitting up to reach out on my ringing cellphone. The call ended even before I could check the name of the caller.

_10 missed calls_

_Who on earth would call me at this hour?_

Yuuya is sleeping in my sofa right now. He's the only one doing that. So this is weird. I checked my call logs and found the name of the very least person I could think of.

_Aya Hoshino (8 missed calls)_

I never bothered to check the other two.

Then suddenly…**_Riiiing… Riiiing…_**

The screen flashing her name. **_Aya Hoshino calling_**. I must be dreaming. I answered anyway.

I cleared my throat before saying, "Hello." _Very good one, Rei. Not cool._

_"Uhmmm- I'm sorry for bothering you,"_ The person on the other line said. "But uhmmmm.. Do you know where Yuuya is?"

Yuuya? I looked at the person sleeping on my sofa. So she's been trying to contact me since six in the morning for Yuuya? _What did you expect anyway?_ I asked my inner self. _At least she's getting in touch with you._ Me trying to look at the brighter side, but yeah, Yuuya. What else?

_"It's a bit of an emergency,"_ she continued on the line. _"We've been trying to call his cell but he's not picking up. Ran and I are here at the hospital-"_

I didn't even let her finish.

_Emergency? Hospital?_

"What are you doing there?" I know I sounded worried. Panic came rushing over me. _Is she safe? Did she got into an accident? She's with Ran, did they got into trouble and somehow needs medical attention? Why is she looking for Yuuya and not me?_

_"It's Mami."_

_Right, why else would she look for him? Of course it's Mami._ I was somehow relieved that it wasn't about her.

"Yuuya's here with me. Let me know which hospital. I'll drag him there."

_"Is Tatsuki-chi with you? I've been trying to get in touch with him as well."_ I heard Ran on the other line.

"Tell Ran that I have Kuroi here also. I'll drag them both." I told her.

_"Thanks Rei. I'll send you the details."_ Then she dropped.

I know this is not the right time to smile, but she just called me.

Well, emergency, Mami. Right, I have to get Yuuya up.

"Yuuya," I called him as I try to shake him. "Wake up."

"Quit it, Rei." he said groaning and keeping the throw pillow closer to him. _Such a child._

"Honda is in the hospital."

"Let her be." He is still sleeping. I stood up and went to get Tatsuki. He was sleeping on the floor, so kick him lightly on the legs. He didn't drink much, unlike Yuuya, so I guess waking him would not be a struggle.

"Hey, Ran's looking for you." I said giving him two light kicks.

"You let me sleep on the floor, and now you're kicking me. Is that how you treat your guests here?" he complained as he sit up rubbing his eyes.

"Get up. We're going to the hospital. We're dragging Yuuya." This time I mean it literally.

* * *

**_Aya…_**

I sat patiently at the lobby waiting for the boys to come. Ran was left on the room watching over Mami.

She came over last night at Ran's place. It was a surprise. Mami Honda would never ran to her rival. It was her pride, both of their prides that kept them away from being close, Ran and Mami.

_"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Ran said upon seeing her on her door steps._

_"__Who's there?" I asked. Ran moved away from the door to allow me see who was knocking at this time._

_It was Mami Honda._

_"__Mami-rin, what are you doing here?" Ikebukoro is at least one hour away via train and seeing The Heiress inside Shibuya at this time is a wonder. Of course her gloomy expression made it more confusing.__Then she started crying._

_Ran quickly ushered her inside and let her seat at the living room. I got her a glass of water and followed them after.__"What is really happening?" Ran asked again. "Should we call Nii?"_

_"__No!" Mami immediately objected. "Not him."_

_"__Mami-rin, did you had a fight with Yuuya?"_

_"I__ broke up with him." Then she began sobbing again. Covering her face with her hands. I tried yo calm her down by stroking her back._

"_What?! Why?! Is he cheating on you?! Let me get him!" Ran has been really quick in concluding.__"_

_Don't do that Ran," I stopped her. She did listen anyway. "You better stay here tonight. It would be dangerous for you to go back to Ikebukoro at this time." I told Mami, she just gave me a nod._

"The room of Mami Honda," I heard a person asking for Mami at the information counter. It's them.

"Yuuya!" I called out.

"Aya-chan," they went to my direction ignoring the details given to them by the lady. Rei and Tatsuki follow behind Yuuya. "Where is she? What happened? Is she alright?" Questions. Our typical Second Place.

"Calm down, Yuuya. She's fine already. But you have to talk to her," hope that eased his mind for a while. "She's in the room with Ran." they followed me. Rei was already walking beside me. _How did he even?_

"You were with her the whole night?" he asked.

"She went to Ran's place. Crying. And you guys?"

"Drinking. Well Yuuya. We just kept him company." I nodded.

We stopped at a door and knocked twice before opening it. Mami was sitting on the bed. Ran was looking out the window. She's mad, I can tell. It seems she just gave The Heiress a long convincing speech, making the other girl guilty for whatever she has done.

"They're here," I announced the arrival of the guys. The two Super Gals looked our way.

Yuuya was fast to go and kneel on the bedside, asking Mami if anything hurts, or whatever the doctor had told her. She didn't respond.

"Why don't you tell him?" Ran said. There she goes again. Forcing people.

"Ran, let's give her time." I said calmly. "This is between her and Yuuya anyway."

"Between us? What does she mean?" Yuuya looked back to Mami asking for clarity of what we were just saying. "Mami?" he called her. She was just looking at her hands on top of her lap. Tightening her grip on the blanket while trying to stop her tears.

"He has the right to know, Mami."

We were all waiting on what she was about to say.

"Let's leave them alone for a moment," Rei said feeling the tension in the room. I nodded at him and signaled Ran and Tatsuki to go outside with us.

Then Mami called out, "Don't. I need them here." She said stopping us from leaving the room.

"You're scaring me," I heard Yuuya. He was just sitting there watching her as she tries to avoid his looks.

I went near her and held her hand. She just needs support. "Thank you, Aya-chan." I smiled at her.

"Go on. He'll eventually know anyway," I tried to encourage her the best way I could. "We're all gonna be there for you." I added. I hoped that would help.

"I'm…" she began. Her other hand is now almost white because of her tightened grip. Yuuya reached out for that hand and held it close. I saw her finally looking at him.

"Whatever you have to say, I'll ve there. I won't leave. I promise," Yuuya said.

That made Mami cry even harder the finally blurting out. "I'm pregnant.

Ran and I knew already, but the guys were shocked. Except Rei, I guess he really mastered wearing that poker face.

"Then why did you broke up with him?" Tatsuki asked breaking the sudden heavy feeling in the room.

"Can you leave us for a while?" Yuuya said finally taking over the situation.

"It's going to be fine," I assured Mami before letting go of her hand, following the rest outside.

I closed the door behind me and let out a sigh.

* * *

**_Yuuya…_**

I waited until Aya-chan had closed the door before saying anything. I took the nearest chair and placed it beside the bed. She's still sobbing.

"Stop that will you?" I told her. I'm not mad or annoyed of her crying. I just know that stress will not do any good to her condition. She started wiping the tears with her hand. Tsk. I reached out for my pocket to get my handkerchief and wipe those tears away. Mami was never a cry baby.

"Since when did you know?" I asked as I wipe the last tear left from her face.

"A month ago," she said.

"How long was it?"

"Two months." That had released an _Oh_ reaction from me. Two months. I remember. It's not as if that was the first. We were just careless that time.

"Is that why you're trying to pressure me on getting married?"

She nodded. "Then you stopped talking to me. That struck me, that you don't want to be tied down to me."

"What?! NO!" I know I sounded defensive. She got it all wrong. Really, these girls are spending too much time together. "You got it wrong." I reached out to her hand again, placing both of my hands on hers. "I do want to be tied down with you. Heck I want to spent the rest of my days with you. But I don't want to start it with you initiating everything. I want to surprise you, to make you feel special by going down on one knee and ask you formally with you dropping all the hints, because you deserve that treatment. You deserve to be treated like a queen."

_Where did those words even came from? I was surprised myself that I was able to say that._

"Really?" she asked, finally looking at me, but still wearing that worried look.

"Really," I sighed." But yeah, given the situation we are right now, it might be good to tie the knot immediately. I mean, I don't want my child to be born out of wedlock. And I really want to take care of you and go through this experience with you." Without warning, she wrapped her arms around my neck. Quite tight, I may say. But that's my Mami. I smiled as I hug her back. "I love you."

* * *

**_Aya…_**

I can't help but listen at the other side of the door, hoping I'd hear something. I heard Yuuya say _I love you_. I guess that means they've patch things up.

Then I felt a slight knock on top of my head. It wasn't hurtful, just enough to let me know that someone had called my attention to stop whatever I was doing.

I looked up and saw him looking at me.

"They wouldn't want us to be prying on their business." he said.

I blushed. _Why do I keep on blushing? For goodness sake!_

I was left outside the room with Rei. Ran had dragged Tatsuki to the cafeteria saying that's she hungry for all the scolding she did on Mami, plus the fact that we hadn't had anything since this morning. I almost forgot about that.

This morning, we found Mami, lying on the kitchen floor holding on her tummy and a small amount of blood on her legs. Ran and I didn't knew yet about the baby. We panicked and quickly rushed her to the hospital. That's when we were told that she's pregnant.

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" he asked. What's with him and food anyway?

"I'm fine," I said. I wanted to wait outside Mami's room. They might need anything that I could be of help.

"They're going to be fine. She's going to be fine. Yuuya's there already," he said. He really knows what's going on inside my head.

"Right," I said then finally sitting down. I know he was looking at me and observing every movement I make. I can feel his stares. Then he suddenly left. _Where is he going?_

I was left alone.

I'm happy for them. Mami and Yuuya finally settling down. I can imagine their little one running around as Mami calls him or her and Yuuya being the gentle dad, spoiling their kid. I wonder if the baby would be a girl or a boy. I bet he or she will look wonderful given the combined genes of those two. I slightly giggled at the thought. Our Second Place finally starting his own family. It was such a surprise. I bet Miyu would jump into joy once she learned about this.

"Here," a sandwich appeared in front of me. "You're smiling all by yourself. That's not a good sign, you know."

Rei's back, now holding two cups of coffee and sandwiches. _So that's where he went._

"Thanks. You shouldn't have bothered," I said but taking the sandwich anyway.

"I don't think Kuroi and Kotobuki would be coming back," he said as he take the seat leaving a space between us, enough for another person to take that spot. "You sure you're not hungry?"

"This is fine," I took a bite of the sandwich he gave me. _Chicken?_ I looked at him.

"I know you don't like that. But that's the only thing they sell there. They're out of tuna."

"No, it's fine. I'm not complaining."

"Your look just now says otherwise." he wrapped the sandwich that he didn't finish and placed it back to the brown bag. Then he also took mine. "Come on. There's a nearby restaurant here."

He grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the hospital, throwing the paper bag on the trash bin. _Such a waste of food._

* * *

**_End of Chapter XVIII_**

**_Author's Note : Yehey for Mami and Yuuya! We'll get back to Aya and Rei on the next chapters. Reviews please! _**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : I do not own GALS! No any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them.**

* * *

**_Chapter XIX_**

**_Aya..._**

Two weddings in a month. Who would have thought that we could pull that up? Sure, it was tiring, just a week of planning and another week of executing. I had to delay my flight back to Germany to lend a hand and of course to be present on that another special day of my friends.

Mami and Yuuya need all the help that they could get in order to have everything arranged just in time. Two weeks tops. It was really a miracle that we managed it all.

It surprises me how Rei was very hands on to every details. Well, perhaps because it's his best friend's after all.

_"Cheers to the newly weds!" We raised our glasses filled with champagne as we congratulate the couple, with the exception of Mami of course. It was much more simpler than Miyu's and Yamato's. Too intimate with just few people. With the status of Mami and the popularity of Yuuya, it was surprising that they managed to keep this away from the publics' eye. No press, media, paparazzis or whatever you could call them._

_"And now, let's here it from the best man."_

_He was called out in front. He too was one of the best men on Yamato's wedding but it was Yuuya who did this part. He never liked speaking in front of crowds, that's why he was more in to modeling when we were younger even if many had offered him to do films or even TV series. He is The One Word man._

_He stood there and cleared his throat before starting. "Hi." he said. The little crowd laughed at his shyness. "Well. I'm not into giving speeches but I have to since this man here begged me to do it." he said as he pointed to Yuuya. The other man said a soft thank you. "Years ago, back when were in high school, Yuuya was one of the happy go lucky persons that I met. It was alway a 'stay positive' and 'you only live once' point of view for him. He was until he met Mami. He still somehow is, but he started to get serious on things. Suddenly he began having goals thriving and achieving things I never thought he'd do. Maybe both of us had those things in us, we just didn't saw it coming." It was very touching on how he reminisced their friendship. Rei and Yuuya had really come a long way._

_"But I do certainly believe that a big part of that happened because of Mami. She really brought the best out of him. I mean look at him now! Five booming restaurants and a bar. He's very successful all because he has her supporting him all the way. And now, added to that, my dear friend here will soon be a dad." It was not a surprise for everyone who attended the event. They all knew. "Yuuya has been looking out for me ever since I can remember. He was always there. He even takes care of my food," he said with a matching of rolling eyes. "I guess that made me think that he will be a great dad to his future child."_

_"Really man, you call this 'not into giving speeches?'" Yuuya said slightly breaking the seriousness in the air. The guest had again laughed. We all knew that it was his way of saying 'Thank you. This means a lot.'_

_"So, I guess the groom had enough of what I have to say. So I'm wrapping this up." He raised his glass and said "To Yuuya and Mami," we followed him and made another toast._

It was lovely. I would have like mine to be same as this.

_Did I just dream of having my own wedding? Not just dream, but also started to conceptualize it?_

The thought slightly scared me.

_No… This isn't the time. Don't even think about it. To whom would I even be married? Calm yourself Aya, it was just a silly thought. It's a normal thing for any girl to dream of their own wedding. Right. That's right._

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard him say. He was already seated beside me. _When did he even get there?_ "I just got here. If that's what you're thinking." he said answering my unspoken question.

I blinked once to thrice. _I'm blinking a lot now a days. Must go to the eye doctor once in get back to Germany._

"So, canceled flight?" he asked when I didn't say anything.

"More of rescheduled," I said. This is the first time we sat down after the thing at the hospital.

"When?"

"Monday."

He looked at me, eyes widened. Disbelief, I guess? "This Monday?" I nodded. That's two days from now.

"I can't stay any longer. I've been gone for almost two months already." I said as I looked at the sunset before us. It's beautiful.

He didn't say anything. I can see him from my peripheral vision that he's looking on the same direction as I was.

The sunset.

It looks the exactly same, the day he asked me to marry him. Is he thinking of the same thing? A beautiful sunset. Pink and orange hue, smoothly transitioning from one color to another.

"Do you ever think of going to vacations here some time?" he asked.

"Maybe." I said sounding unsure. It's not as if I still have a reason to go back right? I have nothing left here. My only family is in Germany. My work is there. Sure, I have my friends here, but I know they'll understand, plus we always call each other over video calls. That's still keeping in touch.

_If only. If only you'd give me a reason to stay, Rei._

That's just my wishful thinking. He tried to moved on before and I shouldn't be ruining that. I shouldn't have entered his life again. The way he said Thank you during that last dance, he made it clear that he's letting go. Letting go of the past, letting go of me.

I should do him a favor by doing the same thing, for me, for us.

Before I could ever forget, I reached out into my purse and got a small pouch. "This is yours, I believe." I said as I handed him a necklace. He looked at my hand and there he saw the chrome heart pendant, the only material gift he ever gave me.

"You still have that?"

"I always keep it near me."

He just looked at it. I think I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Keep it."

"But-"

"I gave it to you, so it means it's yours already." I was about to protest again but he added. "I don't need that. Not when I have the same thing," he said while showing the necklace he had around his neck. It was the necklace I got him, the same chrome heart pendant. I wasn't able to say another word. He kept it all this time. "Please , keep that. Or do whatever you want with it." he took his necklace back inside his shirt, keeping it safe there. "Just don't return it to me."

* * *

**_End of Chapter XIX_**

**_Author's Note : Nearly there!_** **_I'm really thankful for those who's reading this. I hope you'll like the finale that I'd be giving our lovely couple here._**

**_Reviews please! Keep it coming! _**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : I do not own GALS! No any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them.**

* * *

**_Chapter XX_**

**_Aya.._**

_Calling all passengers of Japan Airlines flight 59743,please proceed to Gate 8 for your boarding. Again, calling all passengers of Japan Airlines flight 59743, please proceed to Gate 8 for your boarding._

I heard the announcement calling my flight. I looked at the people around me. Here I am again, about to take my flight to Germany, but this time I might not able to go back to this place. I'm going to miss this place. Every memory I have here had made me to who I am today. I'm gonna miss them, even him.

"We're going to miss you," I heard Miyu sobbing. There I thought I was the crybaby of the group.

"I'm going to visit ok? Or you could visit me there." I reassured her "Besides, we could still call each other."

"Yeah. Just promise us you'll come back every time there are grand happenings in the gang," Ran reminded me.

"Of course! I did, didn't I? I came for Miyu's wedding." Ran and Miyu had then wrapped me in a tight embrace.

_Calling all passengers of Japan Airlines flight 59743,please proceed to Gate 8 for your boarding. Again, calling all passengers of Japan Airlines flight 59743, please proceed to Gate 8 for your boarding._

I heard the announcement being repeated. I checked my watch, it's thirty minutes before my flight. I should go.

"You should let me go now guys," I told them. They gave me a final squeeze before releasing me.

"Let us know once you're there," Mami said. I gave her a separate hug. We don't want our pregnant friend to be squished.

"Take care of Mami, will you?" I told Yuuya. He nodded.

"Aren't you gonna wait for him?" he asked. "He might be on his way. You know the traffic here. I could call him."

"It's fine, Yuuya." I smiled at him. _There's nothing to wait for._

"I'm sorry," that made me smile.

"You don't have to, but thank you. For everything." I also gave him a hug. _My dear friend._

"Stay safe, Aya-chan."

I picked up my bags and started my way to the boarding gate. I kept walking, then taking a last glance at my friends before finally going.

_He never really came._

I sat on my chair in the plane, looking out on the window. Hoping…

I sighed. It will never happen, it wasn't meant to happen.

* * *

**_Yuuya…_**

"You never showed up," I said to the man seating again at the other side of his desk, buried with his works. He didn't looked up to me. He knew why I came. Sigh.

"I called you several times." Still no answer. "She flew back to Germany today."

"I know." he plainly said. _That's it? 'I know?'_

_"Is he really on his way?" Mami asked me. I looked at her figuring out what to say._

_"I don't really know."_

"Rei-"

"Look, Yuuya. I have things to finish here. I've been away for a while already. I need to focus." He said, not even flinching as he spoke of every word.

"Right. I'll leave you then."

That was it.

I left a without saying another word over the topic. It was over.

_Aya and Rei…_

* * *

**_Ran…_**

He makes me really furious. That Rei Otohata! Just let me have him once, I'll strangle him to death. _HOW COULD HE?!_

I thought he'd somehow show. Maybe not to ask her to stay. Just show himself. But he didn't. Not a shadow.

"Calm down, Ran."

"It's not for us to decide anyway."

"How could you just let it go like that?!" I asked them. "Have you seen Aya's eyes?!"

"I know. It's painful to watch, Ran. But that's just it."

"It breaks my heart too. But Yamato is right, it's not for us to decide. They're both grown ups. We have to stop pushing them."

_I just can't._

"It's difficult for him too," my brother added. "Aya has been very confusing too. They just didn't met."

It's true.

_Aya and Rei…_

* * *

**_Miyu…_**

**_Riiiiing… Riiiiing… Riiing…_**

He's not answering. It has been five days and we haven't heard from him. I'm beginning to worry.

I pressed his number again on my cell.

**_Riiiing… Riiiing… Riiing…_**

Sigh.

"Miyu, stop." Yamato took the phone my hand. "Stop thinking of negative stuffs. We all know Rei is a busy man."

"Can't you just go to his place, check on him?" I asked Yuuya.

"Stop bothering Yuuya as well. He's a man of his own family now. He has more important things to check on aside from Rei." Right.

"You won't reach him anyway," Yuuya said.

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to Mai the other day. She said Rei has a business trip. He flew somewhere two days ago."

"And you weren't saying anything? After all my attempts to call him?"

"Look Miyu, it's not as if I don't care anymore ok? But Yamato is right. There's no use crying over a spilled milk. They're trying to move on already. Let's just do the same thing. We have our own lives." He reasoned out.

They might be right. I should probably let them be. Let them go on on their own.

_Aya and Rei…_

* * *

**_Rei…_**

I stood in front of his grave under the snow. Gosh it's freezing! I know it's winter time, but I didn't know it would get this cold here. I placed my hands back in the pockets of my coat. The snow had started falling again. _I should have brought an umbrella, at least._

I waited…

And waited…

And…

"Uhhmmm… Excuse me? Are you looking for someone?" I turned around as I heard her. There she stood a few meters away from me. She's holding an umbrella and a bag filled with stuff.

I looked at her for a moment. _There she is._ Finally uttering her name, "Aya." Just mentioning her name felt right. I felt alive again.

"What are you-... When-... Ho-," I tried to control myself from giggling. It was such a cute expression from her. "Why?"

I walked to her while saying, "I went to your house this morning. Your mom said you'll be here, so here I was. But I didn't saw you when I got here."

"I went to pick up some stuff first," she said. Her eyes glued into mine. Her cheeks are becoming redder than usual. Probably because of the cold.

"I see." I continued walking. She wasn't moving from her spot. She stayed there, waiting for me to reach her. I stopped when I was about two feet away.

"You're here," her tone as if she's not believing what she is seeing right now, that we are just in her dreams.

"I am."

"But why?"

"I have some unfinished business with you." She looked at me with confusion. I took a deep breath and reached out for her hand, removing the bag she was holding. I took her hand between mine and looked at her. "This," I showed her what I just gave her. "I told you I don't want it back."

It was the chrome heart pendant that she was returning to me on the day of Mami's and Yuuya's wedding. Apparently, she was able to sneak it on my jacket without me noticing not until three days ago when I was gathering my clothes for laundry. It almost went to the washer.

"You really are stubborn," I mentioned when she didn't ssy anything.

"I left-"

"I'm not done yet," interrupting her this time when she wanted to say something to defend herself. No, she done doing that. I'm taking over this time. I've let so many chances pass already. "This," showing her this time the red velvet box. "It's been in the drawer for a very long time already, Aya." she started tearing up. The same reaction she had during my first attempt. "I already discussed this with your mom. She said we have her blessing and she's been long waiting for this. Before you came, I already whispered a prayer to your dad telling him of my plan. Kami-sama forbid that he'd visit me tonight in my sleep to give his response." _That would be scary._ I gave another sigh, then finally "We did try to move on with our own lives, living without each other and I don't like that. I hate it. I just -"

Before I knew it, she already had her arms around my neck and her lips pressed on mine. I can still feel her tears flowing on her cheeks. She held me close to her. And as if my hands has their own mind, I had them wrapped around her waist bringing her closer, deepening the kiss. Our bodies next to each other creating enough heat for the both of us on this cold winter afternoon. _She's all I need._ _Aya... _

Much that I hated to break the kiss off, and even I know her answer already, I want to do this properly. So I let go of her and kneeled on one knee, touching the snow on the ground.

"Let's get married?" it wasn't the usual question that guys would ask during proposals, but it's me anyway. I'm sure she'll understand.

She nodded. Still overwhelmed of the feeling, I supposed. But that's all I need.

I slid the ring to her left ring finger and stood up, my eyes never leaving hers.

"You had this all planned." It was not a question. She was very sure of what she was saying. "When you didn't show up at the airport -"

"I have to arrange things in the office before taking a leave."

"Does anyone know?"

I shook my head, "They're all gonna make it a big deal, especially Yuuya once they knew about this. You know how they are. I think, until now they all thought I left for some business trip." I didn't told Mai of my schedule as well. She'd blabber it out to Yuuya once he ask her. The girl was too honest anyway.

She placed her hands on her opposite shoulders as if hugging herself. Oh right, snow. It's getting a bit heavier now. The umbrella she was carrying ago was long forgotten and is now on the ground, same as for the bag filled with whatever ahe had bought. We were both lightly covered with snow.

I took her hand and said, "I saw a café over there. Let's warm up for a bit?"

"A black and a Caramel Macchiato?" she asked.

"Anything you'd want." I responded then giving her a quick peck on the lips before making our way to the café.

* * *

**_Aya..._**

It's already three in the afternoon. I started walking faster. It's starting to snow. Quickly as I could... I have to see dad.

I stopped when I saw a strange man standing in front of my dad's grave. _Maybe a friend of his? _

"Uhhmmm… Excuse me? Are you looking for someone?" I asked. This person might be lost and he must be looking for someone else.

The man turned. _I must be dreaming... I must be thinking of him since I left Japan. _

Then the man spoke, "Aya." I felt my heart beat faster as he called my name. It's him. It's really him.

"What are you-... When-... Ho-," I can't even say a decent word right now. _Kami-sama, am I dead? _"Why?"

He started walking towards me. I was frozen on my spot. I think none of my muscles were moving. "I went to your house this morning. Your mom said you'll be here, so here I was. But I didn't saw you when I got here." He said.

"I went to pick up some stuff first," _Why am I even explaining myself? _

"I see." He continued walking.

"You're here," Me stating the obvious.

"I am."

"But why?" _Why? We're done aren't we? _

"I have some unfinished business with you." _Business? What is he talking about? _

I didn't say another word. He reached out to me and took the bag I was holding before sandwiching my hand between his big ones. I felt him placed something on my palm, "This"

The chrome heart pendant I slid into his jacketduring the wedding. I didn't thought he'd fly all the way here just to give it back again. "I told you I don't want it back." _But it's not mine to keep. It would just remind me of you. _"You really are stubborn."

"I left-"

_"_I'm not done yet," he said cutting me off of what I have to say. "This," My eyes widened. I know this box, this red velvet box. "It's been in the drawer for a very long time already, Aya."

_What is happening? He was saying good bye the last time we talked right? _I can feel mg tears now. I am all but confused but I know I am happy. Happy to see this man before me, happy to see this box. I'm just so happy.

"I already discussed this with your mom. She said we have her blessing and she's been long waiting for this. Before you came, I already whispered a prayer to your dad telling him of my plan. Kami-sama forbid that he'd visit me tonight in my sleep to give his response." I just_ to throw myself at him now._

"So as I was saying, we did try to move on with our own lives and I don't like that. I hate it. I just -"

And so I did. I just can't help it anymore. Too many tears, too many wasted years, so much pain. But still, I choose him. _Rei... _

I felt his hand snaking around my waist bringing me closer to him, deepening the kiss. His warmth, I miss it. His touch, keeping me safe. _He's all I need. _

He broke off the kiss and created a short space between us, enough to let him get down to one knee. I suppose he wants to do it properly.

"Let's get married?" he asked, and as if all the words had gone, I just nodded. I know my tears are still falling, there's no stopping them now.

He placed the ring on my left hand's ring finger where it should have been three years ago. _He was right, it was meant for me_. I thought. It was a perfect fit.

He stood up not breaking the eye contact. I can see my whole world and my whole life before him.

"You had this all planned." I said. I was so sure. "When you didn't show up at the airport -"

"I have to arrange things in the office before taking a leave."

"Does anyone know?"

He shook his head, "They're all gonna make it a big deal, especially Yuuya once they knew about this. You know how they are. I think, until now they all thought I left for some business trip." He's right. It's sometimes troublesome how they try to fix us. We know that they are just concerned and they love us that much. But sometimes we need to figure things out on our own.

Just then, I felt shivering again. _Oh right, it's still snowing. _I placed my hands on around me, seeking for warmth. It left when he pulled back a while ago.

He might have noticed me shaking from the cold, thus he took my hand and said, "I saw a café over there. Let's warm up for a bit?" _Food again? _

"A black and a Caramel Macchiato?" I asked.

"Anything you'd want." he gave me a quick peck on the lips and led me to the café.

* * *

**_End of Chapter XX_**

**_Author's Note : Comments, anyone? _**


	21. Bonus

**Disclaimer : I do not own GALS! No any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them.**

* * *

**_BONUS_**

**_Rei... _**

I didn't know that getting engaged was this troublesome. I closed my eyes and massage my temple. This is really getting into my nerves.

This morning as I was about to get out of my penthouse's building, I saw a lot of camera flashes outside. Yes, I am used to being followed by paparazzis, but not this much.

Upon going out, I heard my name several times.

_"Otohata-san, is it true that you are now engage? Who is the mysterious lady?"_

_"Otohata-san, we've seen pictures of you proposing over years before. Is she the same girl?_"

_"Otohata-san, before the flash news of you getting engaged, we caught you having a date over a coffee shop and it seems like you are with your former girlfriend. How true is that?"_

I'm just thankful that Aya's identity remains hidden after all the things they've said.

It's the eighth day since I came back from Germany. Aya was left there to arrange some matters before finally settling here with me. One month. I'd have to endure another one whole month without her beside me. It's a good trade for a lifetime that we'll be spending together.

I was in deep thought, when Yuuya had barged into my office and placed the news paper on top of my desk.

"Good morning to you too," I sarcastically greeted him.

"You're all over the news!" he exclaimed stating the obvious.

"I know. I managed to get here in my office alive even after the swarm of paparazzis outside my house." I replied calmly.

Yuuya knew. The gang knew.

_Riiiing…_

_He picked up._

_"Where the hell are you?!" he started shouting on the other end. It's what? Four in the afternoon in Japan and he's probably wrapping up things in the resto before going home to his wife. "You flew to some place on Earth. Even Mai doesn't know where you've gone!"_

_"Germany," I casually said answering his question._

_"Then you could have just told us before-" he stop at the mid of his sentence, probably realizing right now my purpose of leaving and not telling anyone. "Germany?!" he asked. "As in Germany, where Aya is Germany?"_

_"Don't be silly. There's only one Germany on Earth."_

_"Don't you roll your eyes on me, Otohata," he said as if he could see me right now. But yeah, he's right, I am rolling my eyes right now with his remark. "Did you saw her? Did you patch things up with her?"_

_"Say, when do you think Mami would be due?" I asked ignoring his series of questions._

_"Probably June. Why ask?"_

_"I need the help of my best man for wedding prep." again, just casual. I didn't heard anything from the other line. I looked at my phone to check if I was still connected. It might be a shock for him. Let's give him a time to absorb the news._

_"Wedding prep." he repeated. Then I think I lost him after that._

The day I came back to, Yuuya and the whole gang were there waiting for me, bombarding me with questions, not even letting me recover from the jetlag. Hell I just flew 16 hours straight.

**_Kriiiing… Kriiiing…_**

I heard the sound from my laptop, a call from Skype. Just reading the name of the caller makes me smile and forget all the struggle I had this morning. I clicked the answer button, and there it is, her face flashed on the screen. _My wife-to-be._

"Hey."

"I heard from Yuuya," at the mention of my best friend's name, I immediately know why she's calling me. I threw sharp looks at my companion in the room. Yuuya was grinning at me.

"It's nothing," I said to reassure her.

"Hi Aya-chan!" Yuuya suddenly popped beside me showing himself on the camera to wave at her. "I ran here as quickly as I could. I'll be his bodyguard for the whole day." Aya just giggled at his comments.

"Get out of my office will you?"

"See how harsh he is to me? When all I did was to take care of him?" yeah, Yuuya and the drama. I just ignored him and brought my attention back to the girl on the screen.

"Why are you still awake?" I asked changing the earlier subject. "It's like two in the morning already there." I kept count of the time difference that we have.

"I was just checking on you." She been quite direct the moment she went back to Germany. My timid Aya finally gone, though sometimes I do still miss that Aya.

"I told you, it's nothing. Yuuya is just overreacting."

Then she sent me a link of the news from NHK. I opened it and read the headline. **_Japan's Youngest Business Tycoon, Finally Tying the Knot._** And there a picture of me surrounded by cameras and media. I thoroughly read the article and check if Aya's name was ever mentioned. It never appeared but there was a part where the word "novelist" and the country "Germany" were noted. The most alarming part is they got a picture of Aya from ther airport the day she flew back.

"You're not being followed there, are you?" I asked her.

"There's a few-"

That did it. "Change of plans. I'm flying tomorrow."

"What?!" Aya and Yuuya shouted at the same time.

"Look who's overreacting now! Are you sure?" Yuuya asked.

"How could you even do that? You just came back to work. Plus there's no immediate available flight?" Aya followed up.

I looked at Yuuya and he immediately knew what I was aiming for.

"Fine! I'll talk to Mami." He said as he gets his phone and dialed Honda's number, "But just so you know, pregnant women has a tendency to be unreasonable," he warned me.

"I trust you could do something about that," I said before uttering thanks to him. He left the room. The last thing I heard was him convincing Mami.

"I'd never thought you'd go this far. You're making this a big deal." Aya sighing finally giving up knowing that she can't stop me. I turned back to her.

"It is a big deal. I just want you safe. We'll arrange everything then we'll go back here together. I could do my work from there so there's no problem." She just chuckled at me and I raised a brow on that, "Is there anything funny about that?"

"This is just not so you," she said.

Am I that cold that she thought I am not capable of being this much caring? Well, truth to be told, I never also thought I'd be like this. I sighed.

"So, tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow." I said as I looked at her on the screen of my laptop.

"I miss you, Rei,"

I smiled and said, "I know."

**_End of Bonus Chapter_**

**_Author's Note : I know it's weird to have a bonus chapter before thr epilogue, but I just want to include this. This is not part of the original plan. It's just too cute to see Rei to be somewhat overreacting. Hope I didn't make him OOC here._**


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer : I do not own GALS! No any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them.**

**_AN : Readers' guide_**

_Aya_

**_Rei_**

* * *

**_EPILOGUE_**

She took a deep breath for the nth time that morning. Aya roamed her eyes around the room and there was Miyu trying to fix her make up, Sayo still annoying Ran, Mami checking out for any wrinkles on her dress.

"You okay?" and Towa who keeps on checking her from time to time.

I just nodded in reply. "Having any cold feet?" she asked.

"No! No!" she laughed at her response. "I see you're not having any doubts about this."

"I just can't believe it's happening, finally," she sighed. "After everything we've been through." she saw the girls now looking at me with smile on their faces. How blessed she is to have them.

"That's normal, Aya," Miyu said. I guess she's speaking base from her experience.

"Well, no one really thought of Otohata getting down to his knees, not once but twice! I repeat, TWICE!" Ran said with emphasis on the number of times Rei had asked Aya to marry him.

"Love can really do such mysterious things." Miyu said.

"I just really wish I could walk on the aisle with Yuuya," Mami pouted.

"I'm sorry Mami," Aya apologized to her friend. Yuuya has a special role of accompanying Aya and handing her over to Rei as her dad is not around anymore to do that. Her mom insisted of asking Yuuya to do this part as her best guy friend.

"Don't worry Mami. You'll have Yuuya for the rest of the evening."

"Look this way girls!" Sayo called out while directing our eyes to her camera. CLICK! "Perfect!"

**_Knock knock…_**

The door slid open revealing two man.

"We're here for the bride," Yuuya said while peaking on the small door opening. "Aya-ppye," Tatsuki called.

"She's here all ready," Towa opened the door fully for them allowing them to enter in. They stopped midway and just starred at her.

"Is-is there something wrong?" She consciously asked.

"No, no. It's just - just…" Tasuki started.

"You look really beautiful. Man! Now I can really see where Rei had landed!" Yuuya continued. "If you weren't about to marry my bestfriend, I could have snatch you away, Aya-chan." That earned him a nudge from his girlfriend and a laugh from everyone.

"You were saying?" Mami raised a brow while asking her man. Yuuya got nervous with her look. "Nothing! I mean, she's beautiful but you're still much more gorgeous!" Everyone laughed on that.

"So, this is it?" Aya nodded. Ran, Miyu, Mami, Sayo and Towa kissed her on the cheek before going out.

"After you princess," Tatsuki said offering his arm to her.

"Thanks Tatsuki," holding into Yuuya's right arm and Tatsuki's left.

* * *

**_Rei…_**

I looked at my watch. _Fifteen minutes. Why am I feeling like this? Get a hold of yourself Otohata, you've been waiting for this anyway._

I sighed for the nth time.

"Aya's been doing the same deep breathing dince this morning," I saw Ran now standing on my side. "Nervous?" she asked. I didn't answer. "You're still human Otohata. You have emotions, so it's okay to feel that way."

I looked at her "Do you think-" I stopped at that. I'm not really sure Ran is the correct person I should be asking.

"Think what?" she asked. "Com'on Otohata. I'm not just another person." She's right.

I should probably just get this over with, "Do you think, I can make her happy?"

Ran looked at me as if I just said some joke then she began laughing when she confirmed that I was dead serious. I raised a brow on that. "Sorry. Sorry," she said while trying to control her laughter. "Look, I really don't know what she saw in you. As someone who is just watching from afar, I saw how she cried over you and I hate you for that." I know. Ran had been Aya's guardian angel they became friends. Whoever hurts Aya is always on her radar, and that doesn't excluded me, definitely not me. She made it very clear that she hated me in all my ways, but she hates me most for hurting a certain brunette. "But it is Aya we are talking about," she continues. "Just a simple gesture from you can make her happy. So this whole proposal thing, this wedding, the happily ever after that you are about to give her, I'm sure you're already giving her the happiness that she never thought she could have," I'm amazed she's making sense right now. "Just promise us one thing, Rei." She said while tapping me on the shoulder. "Try not to make her cry. I mean, I know it will not be a perfect relationship. There will be ups and downs. You'll probably get angry, she'll probably cry, you'll probably have some fights and misunderstandings along the way, but never hurt her intentionally." I nodded.

"All right everyone, it's almost time. Places guys! Places!" we heard the coordinator shouting.

"I have to go. Smile at her when she enters the door will yah!" she reminded me.

"Ran!" I called out and she looked at me, "Thanks!" she smiled and said "Anything for my friends."

* * *

**_I heard the music started and I was told to walk on the aisle_**

_I heard the music started._

**_I saw my parents walking in followed by our entourage. Yamato, Miyu, Ran, Tatsuki, Sayo, Naoki, Mami, her mom then Yuuya. They were all smiling. It made me more nervous. Then they closed the door._**

_The coordinator called me. It's my queue. I was ushered towards the closed door, the entrance. He's on the other side._

**_All guests were asked to stand up. The music had changed. The door began to open._**

_I heard the changed of music and saw that the door was starting to open._

**_I can see her silhouette._**

_I kept my head bowed for a moment and slowly looked straight when the door had fully opened._

**_I can see her now. Breathtaking. She's mine. I love the sound of that. She's mine. I felt water on my cheeks. Am I crying?_**

_He was looking at me, smiling. Are those tears?_

**_Yamato handed me a handkerchief and whispered, "I knew you'll need this." I took it and muttered a soft thanks_**

_I can't help but smile at what I saw. But then, I guess I was crying also. I slowly walked towards the direction if Yuuya._

**_Yuuya handed her a handkerchief also when she approached him and saw that he whispered something to her making her giggle._**

_Yuuya handed me a handkerchief as well then said, "You're now the most powerful woman. You just made the Ice Prince cry," Yeah, seeing him shed some tears makes me powerful._

**_Slowly they are making their way towards me, my eyes only focused on her. Few more steps. I can't wait to hold her hand and have her near me everytime. I recall everything that we went thru. How she tried to make me see her, how I rejected her and make her cry for God knows how many times, how she got my attention and finally my affection, how I tried to ignore my feelings and denied it to several people, how I thought she'll leave me forever, how I got scared that I might not get her back. It was a roller coaster ride but it was all worth it._**

_He was in deep thought. I wonder what he was thinking. Should I be bothered? He saw me with a slight worried face. He smiled to assure me that everything is fine. I relaxed and tried to tell him that I trust him._

* * *

Yuuya finally handed her to him. "Thanks," he murmured to his bestfriend slash bestman.

"What were you thinking?" Aya asked as he help her with her gown.

"I was just thinking of what we'll be doing tonight. Our first night," she blushed when she realized what he was talking about. He got beside her and the officiant had cleared his throat signaling that the ceremony was about to start.

Rei just held her hand the entire ceremony. Giving it a little squeeze every now and then, trying to reassure her that this is real.

It was time for the rings. Aya held the ring to her hand and noticed something inside. RA. She smiled at the engraved letters. She had Rei in charged of these. Apparently, The Ice Prince has good set of eyes for jewelries.

"You like it?" he asked upon noticing that Aya had her eyes on the engraved letters. "I love it." she replied. "Rei, take this ring as a symbol of my love for you, to have and to hold, from this day forward, till death do us part," she finally said and slipping the ring into his finger.

"Aya, take this ring as a symbol of my love for you, to have and to hold, from this day forward, till death do us part," he said to her with a full smile painted on his face.

"I'll give this time for the couple to say their personal vows. Should we hear it from the bride first?" Ran handed her a piece of paper. She had it written just in case she forget her own words. She unfolded the paper and look at it for a moment. Then she changed her mind and decided to return it to Ran.

"You could just read later whatever I wrote there. But right now, Rei, all I really want to say is thank you for letting me love you. Thank you for letting me grow as a person, for believing in me, for believing in us. It was not an easy road and many had witnessed that. Even our friends got tired of us, but not you. You pulled me back when I was the one who was about to let go. You waited for me when I got all tied up with what was happening in my life. You we're always there handing me that handkerchief and giving me advices to bounce back every time I fall down. You're my strength Rei. Thank you and I love you." He reached out to her wiping the tears she had after that speech.

"Now let's see how our groom could top that off," said the officiant.

"Aya…" he looked deeply into her chestnut brown orbs.He was just focusing on her and forgetting the rest of the crowd. "... honestly I'm not prepared for this and I'm not really good at this." Again with his weird scratching the back of his head mannerism. Oh how she finds that cute about him. "What I can say is, you've changed me alot without me noticing. They call me Ice Prince for being insensitive, for not caring of other people's feelings, but with you had that changed. I never thought I would be this cheesy nor I would cry especially over a girl, but here I am, I did both things in a matter of an hour." People laughed at that statement. "I love the way I am changing and it's all because of you my love. I'm not letting you go wherever this takes us. Not ever," he kissed the top of her hand as he ends his speech.

"Way to go Otochi! You're the man!" Tatsuki shouted which made the crowd laugh and making the atmosphere a little lighter after all those dramatic speeches. The ceremony continues on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present you Mr and Mrs Rei Otohata." the officiant finally announced. "You may now kiss the bride." he added. Rei raising the veil while wearing his popular smirk.

"You're blushing," he said.

"That's the just the make up," she answered with her head bowed.

"No, you really are red," he sounded concerned and urgent causing her to look up to him. At that very moment Rei seized that opportunity to kiss her, sealing their forever. Aya was surpsied but eventually recovered and responded to the kiss. Sweet and passionate as they immersed themselves into this feeling of excitement of what lies ahead of them.

"You ready?" Rei asked his beautiful wife.

"I am," she responded with a smile. He took her hand and about to walk but she stopped her. "Rei,"

"hmm?" he asked looking back to her.

"I love you."

"I love you," and again he kissed her.

* * *

**_THE END_**

**_Author's Note : So this is the very first fanfic I've completed (aside from the several one shots). So thank you for those who read this and those who will still read it. Love you all! Hooray for our Aya and Rei! _**


End file.
